Rose and Dimitri
by Heaven829
Summary: what if after what happened in the cabin the strogio didn't come for a couple of months, what happens between rose and Dimitri in between that time. CHAPTER 12 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Summary

This is what happens after Rose and Dimitri night in the cabin, the Strogio don't show up that night they show up after a couple of weeks. Enjoy this is my first FF

Chapter 1

We knew we had to leave because people would start to wonder where we are and what took so long. It took us twice as long to get dressed because we kept stopping to kiss and say

"I love you". When we were finally done we just stud there in the doorway hugging not wanting to leave and go back to pretending we didn't have feelings for each other, I didn't want him to let me go, I felt so safe and right in his arms.

After a couple more minutes passed he finally took in a breath and said

"We have to go I have to be at my post in 5 minutes". Looking into his eyes I could tell that he didn't want to go as much as I didn't, but I nodded and we walked out of the cabin. As we walk in silence and holding hands I was thinking about our future and how happy we would be together at the courts guarded Lissa.

I had everything I ever wanted come to he in the last couple of hours. We were about to be out of the woods when he stopped, we couldn't hold hands after this or kiss. When he looked into my eyes I wish so bad to turn around and run right back into the cabin, and I assume he was thinking the same thing because he leaned down and kissed he just at that moment, at first I thought it would be one of those good-bye kisses we shouldn't have just done that but it wasn't it was hard and passionate and it just sent me right back to wanting him and all of him.

I reached up and put my hands around his neck and I started backing up and he came with me and I kept going till I hit a tree I little bit deeper in to the trees so no one could see us and what we were doing. As soon as I hit the tree Ii used my arms and the tree to hold me up as I wrapped my lags around his waist. And then his hands go up my shirt and start rubbing my back and this sent a jolt through my body, I wanted him, I wanted every part of him, I love him so much I have never felt like this before and for a second I thought me were going to repeat what happened in the cabin right here. But he pulled away and sat me on my feet. He had that look in his face and I knew what was coming, I knew that he would regret it and that had been my first and last time with him. He would say the we need to have control and that we couldn't be together.

"Roza"- I cut him off before he could say all those things

"I know, I know how this works by now, you start talk to be about why we cant do this and that we cant be together and that you should have had control back there and that you regret what happen but I don't, I don't regret it and I am glad that we didn't have control back there" he looked at me with one eyebrow raised and he look kind of hurt and confused.

"You think that I regret what just happened" he asked with his eye brow still up

"Well I don't know, you always just say those kinds of things after we kiss and stuff so I thought that's what you were going to say" I felt stupid and I also was kind of excited because he didn't regret it.

"No I was going to say that I have to get to my post and we can't do this here and now" he looked deep into my eyes for my reaction.

Stepping forward and standing on my tip toes so I can try and look straight into his eye and I smiled a little and asked "when do you get off duty"

The look on his face said that's not the question he thought I was going to ask.

"At 1:30 am" he said not understanding why I asked

"Well since we have to leave each other now will you come to my room after you get off?" I asked hoping he wouldn't deny

You could see the connection in his face when he realized why I wanted to know what time he got off. "You will be asleep"

"I know I want you to come and sleep with me. We don't have to do anything, I mean we could but we also could just sleep." I looked at him with a smile on my face because he knew me to well to know that I won't just let us sleep.

Before he could answer I herd Lissa sent me a message through are bond

"Where are you? Why haven't you came and said goodnight it's almost curfew. Are you ok?" she sounded so worried.

"Sorry I have to go Lissa thinks something is wrong I have to go see here, here is a key I hope you come." I handed him the key and I kissed him and ran towards Lissa dorm. As I ran I thought and said to my self "I love Dimitri more then anything in this world and he is the best thing that has ever happened to me"

**Hey I hope you enjoyed it! Please review because I have about 40 chapters in mind. But I don't want to write them all if you guys don't like where it's going. So review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was the happiest I have ever been, I was almost to Lissa dorm and I was not running anymore I was kind of skipping, then I stopped and told my self to stop

"_you need to stop skipping and smiling someone is going to see that something is up especially Lisse"___ I straighten and walked casually to Lisse door, I could feel her still worried and then I got a message in my head from Lisse

"If you are not here in 10 seconds I am going to go to-" I knew what she was going to say but I didn't let her finish before I opened her door

"God Lisse calm down I am fine" her eyes were filled with worry and then through the bond I could tell that it switched to pissed.

"Where the hell have you been" she sounded so angry. I laughed

"Sorry mom I feel asleep I will make sure I call you next time to ask if that's okay" she tried to hide a smile but she let it out and started to laugh

"sorry Rose I just got worried when you weren't at lunch and then didn't come a the time you usually do, that's just not you, you love to eat" god she makes it sound like I should be 500lb and have no life but to do the same things every day. Little did she know what really is going on in my life? I wish I could tell her, tell her everything about me and Dimitri, I know I can trust her and I know she wouldn't tell anyone but I just couldn't take the chance or take the chance of someone over hearing me tell her.

Also could happen and I just couldn't take the chance of losing Dimitri.

"Now that you know I am ok do you have anything else you want to talk to me about?" She had that look on her face and I got in through the bond that she wanted to tell me something but didn't want to. She was looking at the floor

"Lisse what is it, it can't be that bad" I was not expecting what she was about to ask me "are you with Dimitri" I was shocked I didn't know what to say,

I wanted to tell her the truth but I know I couldn't but then I also couldn't lie everyone always saw through my lies.

"What are you talking about? Where did you get an idea like that?" I didn't answer the question but I hope she would answer my question instead of stating that I didn't answer.

"Well I see how you are will him and I see how happy you are when you are around him, also because you were into guys, dating and all that till you started training with him"

I looked at her with shock and I know it is showing all over my face. Before I could think of something to say

"Don't lie to me Rose" her eyes were hard and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, I don't want to lie but I also can't tell her.

"Lisse if is complicating and I cant tell you about it" her face didn't more

"You don't trust me? You think that if you are together that I will go out and tell people" I could feel the hurt through are bond

"Lisse that's not what I meant"

"Then what do you mean, I want you to trust me rose but if you don't then you need to tell me"

I felt hurt because I was hurting her, so I decided that I was going to trust her and I hope so much that when I told Dimitri that I told her and won't be mad and me and rethink us being together.

"Lisse I do trust you and yes us are together and you can't tell anyone because if this gets out then he will be fired"

The hurt that she was just feeling faded and a big rush of excitement came through, and that's when the questions started.

"When did it start? Does he feel the same way? Was that who you were with today? Have you kissed him?" I think she would have kept on going but I cut her off.

"Ok Lisse one question at a time. You don't have to ask them all tonight"

She looked shyly at me "will you answer those ones before you leave"

I laughed "yes which one first"

"When did it start" she smiled and shifted herself into a comfortable spot on her bed

"Well if you mean when I started having feelings for him, then that's when he caught me and Jesse making out next"

"How does he feel?"

"I think he feels the same, when I told him that I loved him, he said it back"

She was excited she was smiling; I think she could see how happy I was

"Next"

"Have you kissed him yet?"

"Yes I have, our first kiss was the night of the lust spell but we kissed right after that to"

"Next" I could feel her about to push to see if I did anything else and I don't have time to get into that one so I cut her off from her thought

"Is that where you were tonight after what happened?"

"yes I was they sent me with him to get cleaned up and they wont let me in the health room because they didn't want me to hurt Jesse more then I already had, so he took me to the cabin that we were at that one day and he just started talking and we lost track of time" I wasn't really lying because he did talk me there and we did talk and loss track of time I just didn't tell her about having sex with him.

"Ok are you happy now"

"She said yes but I will be happier tomorrow when I get to ask more questions" I laughed

"alright well I am going to head to my dorm, hopefully I have enough time, and Lisse don't forget you cant tell anyone" I looked at her in a very nervous and scared about what would happen if it got out and I think she new just what I was thinking

"Rose I promise I won't and you don't have to be scared everything will be okay"

I smiled "Thank you Lisse I love you, you're a great friend"

"I love you too and I am glad you trust me with this"

"Lisse I would trust you with anything, goodnight see you tomorrow"

"As would I, Good night Rose sleep tight"

As I walked out her bedroom door listening to what she said "sleep tight" I would sleep tight if Dimitri decided to us the key I gave him and came to stay with me tonight. But about ½ back to my dorm I looked at the clock, it was 12:00 witch meant that it was 2 hours after curfew. I can't believe we were talking that long, I started look around me and was hoping that the guard on duty went to the bathroom or fell asleep. I was almost to the stairs when I heard someone cough witch you could tell was fake and it was someone just trying to get my attention but I knew if I turned around I would be in so much trouble, so I ran instead, I ran straight up the stairs and to my room, I could hear the person running after me but I didn't care as soon as I got in my room I could lie and it would just be there word agents mine. I was so happy that I didn't lock my door, I had left it unlocked because I gave Dimitri my key and I would need to get back into my room. I got to the door and ran through it and locked it behind me and then someone knocked.

**I know you guys wanted more of Rose and Dimitri but its coming we had to change it up a bit. Tell me what you think Please review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

DPOV

I had talked to Stan, who was the guard that was after me on duty,

I explained to him that I was really tired and asked him if he would come cover the rest of my shift and since I was off tomorrow and I didn't want him to have to work an extra 5 hours I asked the person after him if they could come in a little early and let him go and get some rest.

They both were happy to do it; they know I have been through lately with Lisse and Rose. I thanked him and walked away. I got off at 12, I was heading to Rose's room to surprise her, I was so happy she gave me a key now I could see her when ever I wanted to.

Just when I entered the door to the girl's dorm I heard a door shut, I looked around and I didn't see anything.

I started walking again and that's when I saw her she was sneaking around the guard to try and get to get room without getting into trouble, but since I was the one who caught her she wouldn't get in trouble by the school but she would be by me because I wanted to know where she was coming from.

She said that she was going to talk to Lisse but Lisse wont let her stay 2 hours after curfew, so I didn't know what to think but I started to feel jealous and upset and hurt, would she go and sleep with someone else, since now she knows what its like and she isn't scared anymore.

No she wouldn't do that to you, she said that she loved you.

All these thoughts went through my head and I just needed to ask her so when she was about to reach the stairs I came up behind her and I cough, thinking she would look at me and be relieved.

When I cough you see her tense up and start thinking about how much trouble she would get in for being out 2 hours after her curfew, I thought she would look up at me but I was wrong.

She ran. I didn't even know what to say let alone know what to do.

I can't believe this I ran after her she had a head start because when she started I was too shocked to move right away.

After we got up the stair and past the second hallway I noticed she was going to her room, but how did she think that was going to help I would catch her why she is unlocking her door.

Spoke to soon she ran inside her room and locked the door.

Why was her door unlocked? She gave me a key so was she expecting someone else, that didn't get a key.

Oh this made me angrier I started saying every curse word I knew in Russian.

I finally got to get door and I turned the handle and I was right she locked it, so next I knocked and there was no answer she probably thought she was getting away with it but she didn't know it was me so I took out the key she had given me and I stuck it in the door and turned the knob to walk in.

RPOV

I thought I would be safe, I mean at least until the morning and I could lie and say that I never left, but I saw the door unlock and I was scared I thought that he had went to the headmaster who had a key that opened every door in the school.

I was getting expelled, I know I am and Lisse is going to be so mad at me. And Dimitri I won't even be able to say good bye because I will just know how much disappointed in me he would be.

What am I going to do I have no where to go, I guess I could go and live in some blood whore community.

But I don't want to do that I want to be here with Dimitri, god how am I going to get out of this, just then the person had the door open and was walking in.

I held my breath maybe if I did it long enough I would pass out and then they would feel sorry for me. Then the person walked into the room and into my line of sight. I started breathing again when I saw who it was, he stood so tall and sexy but that's why I loved him, I was so happy to know that it was Dimitri who was coming that means I was safe I wasn't getting expelled.

I jumped up and ran over and wrapped my arms around his neck, but he didn't more he just stood there stiff not holding me back, all he did was shut the door.

I looked up at him and saw there was anger in his eyes.

"what's wrong aren't you happy to see me" at first I thought he would be here because he wanted me but now he didn't, did he rethink us being together and he was coming to tell me and be strong, I looked at the floor I couldn't think of that I would die if that's why he was here.

He looked down at me "where the hell were you just coming from" his voice was cold and angry. He was the one who caught me and he didn't understand why I was out there that late.

"I was talking to Lisse and we just lost track of time and I didn't know it was past curfew till I was ½ way there"

I tried not to sound hurt why I said this because it seems like he didn't trust me

"Where do you think I was" I asked knowing the he wouldn't answer.

"I am the teacher and I will ask the questions now why did you run" he said still with the same look in his eyes, I looked down at the floor

"I didn't want to get caught and risk getting in trouble or worse getting expelled" he still didn't look at me, he was still acting like my mentor

"well you shouldn't have ran you would have gotten in less trouble if you would have stayed and explained what happened, if it were another guardian then you would have gotten expelled for running away from a teacher" I looked at him and I didn't know what to say but I still wanted my question answered

"now will you answer my question and not as my teacher as my boyfriend, where did you think I was" he looked at me for the first time since he walked in the door and his eyes soften a little by me using the word boyfriend, I looked at him waiting for an answer, he said nothing

"Are you going to answer my question" starting to get a little angry

"Well….I thought…..maybe…." he was stuttering like he didn't want to say where he thought I was

"Come on just tell me" I tried to sound calm but I know my voice came out really annoyed

He took a deep breath and the words just flu from his mouth "I thought that since you had sex with me and now you know what it felt like you wouldn't be scared to do it with someone else and so you went and had sex with some other guy" he looked at the floor never looking at me. I felt really bad but I couldn't help it I started laughing and I couldn't stop

"You…….thought…..me……sleeping…….someone….else" that's all I could get out in between laugh. He looked at me like I was crazy and I think he thinks I am making fun of him.

I felt a little bad that he thinks that I just used him and I was also really upset that he didn't trust me, but I pushed it all aside and walked up to him and through my arms around his neck and kissed him with all the force I had in my body, he didn't reject it but he welcomed it and put his arms around my waist sending a trill through my body.

He broke off the kiss but didn't let me go, I knew he was going to say something but I had something I need to say first so before he could speck I cut in

"I love you Dimitri and I only want to have sex with you" giving him a smile

"you don't have to worry about me ever going and trying to find someone new, I get everything I want from you" he was smiling now and I could see that's what he wanted to here, but I had to ask him one more thing.

"Can I ask you something" he looked at me puzzled like did she really just ask me that "do you even have to ask" I looked at him

"Where were you going when you saw me" I looked at the ground wondering if I really wanted to know the answer, what if it wasn't the answer I was looking for.

"Well I got my shift changed so I could get off early and I took off tomorrow because I was on my way here to spend the night with you and the reason I took off tomorrow is because I talked to the headmaster and she granted me permission to take you out tomorrow just you and me" Why was I worried I loved that answer.

"Where are we going" I looked up shyly not to show how really excited I was. He shuck his head

"sorry baby that's a surprise" wow did he just call me baby, I cant wait till tomorrow but I wanted right now more then anything.

**This next part gets into some detail so beware!!!**

I kissed him and he kissed me back as I did I slipped his jacket off and he pulled my shirt off and then I took his off showing his perfect body and I started to kiss put all the way down to were his pants began then I stopped and he looked at me

"Is something wrong" he asked in a plight voice I smiled

"I got something for tonight hoping you would come over tonight" he looked at me puzzled and I kissed him and went to the bathroom. I walked into the bathroom and I shut the door. I took my remaining clothes off as I was looking in the mirror, I open the bag that I had the outfit I had gotten today while with Lisse she had connection and it was waiting on me in my room when I had gotten back here. I pulled it out it was black and see through it opened just under my boobs and it showed off my abs I worked so hard to get and also the black thong that came with it, looking in the mirror I looked sexy but was missing something…hum I putt on some make up and then I took my hair out of the pony tale I had it in and it fell down my back, I looked again and I was ready, turning off the light I open the door really quietly then stood in the door way with one of my arms over my head, he was looking out the window he didn't notice I came out. I cough and he turned in my direction and his eyes almost popped out of his head, I smiled because that is the reaction I wanted I walked over to him I think he was still in shock, I had a flashback and I new exactly what to say

"You see something you like" he smile

"no I see something I love" and with that he kissed me and as he did I turned him around and pushed him on the bed, making me fall on top of him I kissed his lips for a little while but then moved down to his neck then to his chest then to his stomach then to his hip and as I did I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, then I came back up and took off his boxers.

When they were off he stud up and grabbed me making him fall on top of me now. _Ohh I love this man_ I was saying to myself as he pulled my thong off then he started to kiss my neck then down my chest, then came back up to my neck.

I took advantage of this because I wanted him now I was going crazy I need him.

I whispered in his ear

"I need you" that's all I could get out and that's all he needed. I pulled my legs apart and wrapped them around his waist and he gradually put it in and I moaned just a little, I was a little uncomfortable when it first went in probably because it was only my second time having sex but after a few seconds it turned into pleasure he was going really slow but it still felt good and I moaned again in pleasure and he stopped and looked at me

"Roza" I looked into his eyes

"Did I hurt you" I wanted more why did he think he hurt me I pulled up and whispered in his ear

"please….don't stop" and with that he continued and each time I moaned he got faster and went deeper after a while I could feel his sudden urge run through me, it was amazing, it was warm and it was tingling and it made me feel more alive and as he went faster the urge grow bigger and then I felt like I need to be in control so I one swift move I tuned over making me be on top of him,

At first he looked shocked but I think that's because he didn't expect it and then he felt what I was doing and he lost himself just like I had then he did it to me.

As I moved fast he had his hands on my waist and to my body it felt like they were supposed to be there! It was amazing; when it was done I rolled off and laid next to him. My heart was pounding a mile a minute I leaned down at him before getting up and kissed him

"I love you that was amazing" I smiled and went to go to the bathroom when he graded me

"Where do you think your going" I smiled

"The bathroom" he shook his head no then pulled me into his arms and kissed me

"I love you too and that was beyond amazing" he smiled and kissed me again

"Now you can go to the bathroom" I laughed and turned around.

When I got back out he had put his boxers back on and climbed into bed I went to the dresser and pulled out a big t shirt and slipped it over my naked body and climbed into bed with him.

It only took us just a second to fall asleep in each others arms when we were there we just felt that it was the only place to be.

Why I slept I dreamt of that whole experience. Witch made me smile.

**Ohh what did you guys think….I need reviews…I thought since they don't go into detail in the book I might go that extra step…tell me what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

DPOV

When I opened my eyes, she was the first thing I saw she was so beautiful and I was so amazed that she was all mine. She was lying on my arm and I need to use the bathroom, I hope moving wouldn't wait her up but I had to go.

I was happy that she had a bathroom that was connected to her room because I don't know how I would explain going out and using the bathroom and then coming back into her bedroom.

As I moved my arm as slowly as possible I finally got it free, I went to stand up and she grabbed my arm

"Please don't leave" she said half a sleep

"I am not leaving you Roza I just need to go to the bathroom" she accepted my answer and rolled back over and went back to sleep.

Walking into the bathroom I saw the outfit that she had bought to wear for me was on the floor and then I saw all the make up on the sank where she put it on really fast before coming over to me, as I went to the bathroom I was thinking about the night before and how amazing it was.

Also how stupid I was for hiding my feelings about her, but I would be making up for that today.

I planed a get away just the two of us and I can't wait to leave, then I looked at the clock, damn we only had an hour before we had to leave and we both need to take a shower.

A smile ran over my face maybe we can kill to birds with one stone.

I walked into the other room and she was sound asleep on the bed and I couldn't help staring at her admiring every piece of her body, witch you could see most of it because all she was wearing was a shirt.

I leaned down and whipped the hair out of her face and kissed her

"Wake up Roze we have to leave in an hour and you still need to take a shower"

She groaned and sat up but she didn't open her eyes I started to laugh

"Roza-

"I'm up, I'm up" I couldn't help but laugh again just a little harder this time

"Roza what I was going to say was would you care about taking a shower with me so we can get done faster" she reacted to that and she was on her feet grabbing my hand and pulling me to the shower.

RPOV

I heard mumbling but didn't know what was going on but I sat up, I couldn't see anything but then I heard his sweet voice

"Roza" then I cut him off I knew he was going to tell me to get up so before he did I told him

"I'm up I'm up" I really didn't know if I was or wasn't but then he started laughing and assumed that I wasn't really up.

He started talking but all I got out of it was

"Can I take a shower with you" before he could say anything else I was already up and grabbing his hand pulling him to the bathroom when we were almost there I pulled the t shirt I had slept in off and went through the door.

He started laughing and I looked at him "what's so funny" I said smiling

"I kiss you and talk sweet to you, asking you to wake up and you don't do anything but I ask to take a shower with you and your up in a flash" he was still laughing but I didn't know what was funny about it.

But it didn't matter as long as he was happy. As we stepped into the shower staring at each other as the water fell over our whole bodies.

He leaned down and kissed me and I kissed back.

After a few minutes of that I put the shampoo in my hair and Dimitri did the same after that was out we moved to conditioner after we rinsed that out of our hair I grabbed the soap and started wash

Dimitri's back and arms then his chest and then his legs when he was all finished I handed him the soap and he did the same to me, after we were all washed we just sat there holding each other why the water ran down our bodies that were now as one.

I wanted to stay there forever.

"We have to get going who knows how much time we have left now" he smiled and got out grabbing a towel. Then I repeated him, I didn't want to get out of the shower but I was really excited to find out where we were going, he walked out into the room first and I stayed in there to brush my hair.

Then I looked down and saw the outfit I wore last night and then started remembering the feeling and how much I wanted it back, I need him again and I wanted him now.

I walked out of the bathroom and he had just taken off his towel and he was about to put back on his clothes when I stopped him,

I ran over and put my arms around him started to kiss him I let my towel fall to the floor next to his and

I started pushing him to the bed he caught my action and pulled away

"We have to go we don't have time" he said it in a low voice like he was wishing that we didn't have to leave at that time.

But I was think why do we have to leave a that time so I started kissing him again and then broke about

"Theres aways time" we smiled at eachother as our lips found eachother again and this time he did resist with I pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him.

DPOV

That was amazing I don't think I could ever get enough of that. God we only have 4 minutes before we have to leave and Rose was just getting dresses.

I hope she wasn't planning on wear any of the clothes I secretly packed because she didn't know we were staying somewhere tonight and went driving home till tomorrow night.

So to her friends she would be gone for 16 days when to us we were only going for 17. She was finally dressed and we were 10 minutes behind schedule but I knew it would happen when she pulled herself on top of me.

I couldn't help it I couldn't resist her.

"Ok I am ready" she said coming out of the bathroom and looking at me

"It's about time lets go" she stopped and stared at me

"I ant leaving her with you with that kind of attitude" I looked at her bug eyed when she crossed her arms over her chest, I couldn't help but to laugh at her.

She just got madder as I was standing there, I have to compose myself or I was never going to be about to get her out of this room.

"I am sorry baby will you please come with me and I will be extra nice" she smiled and walked to the door and I patted myself on the back I was good at giving her what she wants. We were almost to the car and she looked back

"Crap what about Lisse she is going to wonder where I am and why I ant here" she always worried about lisse it was so cute but sometimes she need to worry about herself.

"I went and talked to her this morning she already knows everything" a smile grow on her face as she got into the car

"so where are we going sir" sir why did she just call me that and then when I looked at he I could tell she was trying to make a joke that I was her driver, I made a fake laugh and she rolled her eyes and looked away. I grabbed her chin and made her look at me

"It's a surprise beautiful" and then I kissed her.

RPOV

It's a surprise beautiful kept repeating its self in my head for about 20 minutes, then the car stopped and I looked out the window and we were at the Montana Air port, I looked back at him and he was smiling

"Where are we going Dimitri" I asked feeling a little nervous at what the answer might be. He shook his head

"You will find out soon enough"

I looked about and got out of the car he walked around the back and opened the trunk and pulled out two bags "how long are we leaving for" his smile grew even bigger and I knew he wasn't going to tell me

"you will find out" He cared both of the bags into the airport but instead of walking to get in line where everyone else way he pulled me a different way and I followed and he were lead to a little private jet that was parked at the back of the air port. I was nervous at first I didn't know what to expect. I wonder where we are going and how long it would take to get there or even how long we were staying there for.

All these questions care throw my head and I knew I couldn't ask Dimitri because he wouldn't tell me anything he just wants it to be a surprise. So I took my set in the plane next to my true love I started to get really tired and I know why because Dimitri had to wake me up so we won't miss our flight, he could see that I was tired

"Roza go to sleep and I will wake you when we get to the first spot" I looked at him and repeated him

"first spot does that mean theres more then one surprise. I was so excited I reached out and hugged him

"I love you so much you know you don't have to do these kind of things you already have me" he laughed

"I know but you deserve it now good night" with that I kissed him and laid my head in his lap and drifted off to sleep hearing him hum a song.

DPOV

She was finally asleep and I could have quiet for the next two hours to think about how I was going to do what I came to do.

_You are strong you can do this, don't be afraid she loves you and you love her that's all that matters_.

Yea I agreed with myself and started staring at Rose god I love the girl; I know it is wrong because she is my student but I love her so much. As I was thinking about her I drifted off into sleep.

RPOV

I woke up to the assistant captain waking up Dimitri to tell him that we were at the first stop! I was so excited I didn't know what to think. I have never been out of Montana so either way this was a treat, I would see something I have never seen before, I don't know what it is and I don't care as long as it's something I haven't seen before.

He took my hand and we walked to the other end of the plane where the door was to exit and he takes a black rag and puts it over my eyes. I sign

"Dimitri I don't like this" he tied it

"What you don't trust me"

"No I do trust you but I trust my eyes too" he laughed and picked me up. He wasn't walking for long when he put me down on my feet. He turned me in another direction an then with one arm around my waist he pulled the blind fold off and that's when I saw it, I was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, a tear dropped out of my eyes and when I looked at Dimitri and then looked back at the grand canyon, and I took his arms and pulled them around me.

"I love you so much you are my world and I don't know what I would do without you" he leaned down and kissed me on the forehead before moving and making me face him he had both of my hands

"I love you too and I don't know what I would do with out you in my life either. I spend all that time trying to fight our relationship instead of embracing it. I don't want to hide anymore and I don't want to hide my feelings, I love you and I want the whole world to know it"

oh my god I love this man and I think he was trying to tell me that he wants to be together and we don't have to keep it a secret and we could be together forever. With that last thought I saw Dimitri move slightly away and get down on one knee and I couldn't believe what was going on.

When he pulled the box out of his pocket, everything became so clear and I couldn't believe that this was happening,

my eyes filled up with tears and I was trying so heard not to let them go then he opened the box A beautiful gold banded ring with one large and two little diamonds on each side but I didn't care what the ring looked him I cared about the question the man of my dreams was about to ask me is the most beautiful place I have ever seen

"Roza" my name coming out of his mouth snapped me from looking at everything else

"Yes Dimitri" he looked up at me

"will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world" I looked down at him "yes of course yes yes yes I would always be yes" he put that ring on my finger and he wrapped me into his arms and spun me around

"Thank you Rose thank you"

"I love you Dimitri Belikov" I told him after he stop saying thank you

"I love you too" after that we just stud there holding eachother as the sun was setting

"I am sorry to say this but we have to go we still have a while till we get to our second destination. With that I held his hand and we walked back to the plane once we were on the plane I was looking at my ring witch I loved so much.

"You really like it" he broke me from my train of thought

"no I love it"

"good it was my great grandmothers and she left it to me and told me to give it to the one person who stole my heart" when he told me that I began to cry, think that I was the one person in the world that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"What I am sorry should I have just gotten you a ring that was from the store" he had hurt in his eyes

"No I love it I was just think what you grandmother would have thought if she knew that you were giving this ring to me" he understood the tears now but they didn't matter

"she would have loved you and would be happy that we are happy and in love" with that I kissed him and I mean I kissed him hard and then I looked around then there was no one else on the plane besides me and Dimitri and the two pilots and I would hear on of them coming out.

With that information I started kissing him a little harder and then I moved and sat on top of him and then him getting my gesture and my egger to do it he laid me down and I knew this would be the best ever because I no longer was his girlfriend or his student I was his fiancé.

And then I closed my eyes.

**What did you guys think? Keep Reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**DPOV**

I opened my eyes and at first I didn't know where I was, than the memories started flowing in my head, she said yes I just couldn't believe it. When I went to move I noticed I wasn't alone, looking down I saw the most beautiful and amazing girl in the world and she was all mine.

She was snuggled up agents my chest and I never wanted to more; I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. As I moved her she woke up and looked up at me and I automatically smiled and she returned it, I kissed the top of her head

"Good morning beautiful" she blushed

"Good morning" we continued to lay there not wanting to move from each others arms, until the pilot came out and we sat up immediately

"Sorry to disturb you sir, but we will be landing in 10 minutes and there is a car waiting for you when we land" I smiled excited that we were almost there

"Thank you" and he walked away; I stood up and stretched then looked at Rose

"Are you going to tell me where we are" she smiled that smile that makes me want to tell her everything but I couldn't looking away from her smile

"You will find out soon enough" I thought I would have won but she came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my back

"Please" I felt my heart melt, I knew I couldn't resist her and I turned around to face her and her arms never my waist, I looked into her eyes

"you're really not fair but if you really want to know I will tell you" I looked at her questioningly, thinking maybe she would say no and let it be a surprise but she smiled

"I want to know" I signed

"Russia" she lit up her face turned red and her eyes went big and she had a huge smile on her face "really your taking me home" I smiled

"Yea you get to met the family, they are very excited to meet you" her smile faded and now she looked worried

"What's wrong" I tried to acted like I didn't know making my voice sound concerned

" what if they don't like me" I started to laugh and she didn't seem to happy about that but I thought it was really funny because she can go out and fight strogie and take the chance of being killed but she was worried that my family wont like her,

"You are so cute, they will love you, they already really do because of everything I have told they about you, there so excited to meet you" the smile appeared back a crossed her face. Just then we felt the plane shift witch meant we were landing my heart started to beet a little faster now.

I looked down

"I love you" she kissed me

"I love you too"

**RPOV**

I was really nervous as we walked off the plane and collected our bags as we walked to the car rental place, Dimitri grabbed my hand;

"Hey they will love you, it will be fine" his words made me relax, I can do this he is with me he will help me

"I love you" he kissed me lightly and then started talking to the woman about the car he had rented.

I thought that maybe he would get a cool car since we are in Russia and because he was no longer my teacher he was my fiancé, I thought he would be more laid back but no they handed us the keys to a blue Honda accord.

I looked at him when we I got in the passenger set and it was my "are you serious" look and he noticed right away

"What's wrong" I rolled my eyes

"Honda accord" a smile appeared on his face

"it's a good car"

"yea a good car but why couldn't you get something more fun"

"because I didn't think you would want to drive 6 hours in a 2 seated car that you cant move in"

I blushed and bit my lip I was really embarrassed why did I question him, he always does the right thing and that means that there is a right thing to everything he does, I should have known that it was because of me.

"I am sorry" I said as if I had done something wrong

"Why are you sorry" he said taking his eyes off the road and looking at me

That really scared me

"Can you put you eyes back on the road for 1 and because I always seem to be questioning everything you do and I don't know why"

He laughed and turned his eyes back to the road

"I like you questioning me because it make me feel like you care enough to want to know why I do the things I do"

I smiled and leaned over and kissed his cheek while grabbing and holding his hand.

He lifted up my hand and kissed it as we drove down the street. I was still a little tired so I decided to close my eyes and see if I could fall asleep and I did within like 5 minutes.

-4 hours later-

I couldn't to think anymore I have been off and on sleeping for 4 hours don't we need gas, my body hurt and I was hungry and really board we need to get out of this car even if it was just you like 10 minutes.

Just then I saw a sign that said

"Food and entertainment in 1.5 miles" we have to stop there I have to get out of the car.

"Dimitri can we stop there"

"Come on we only have 2 more hours cant we just keep driving"

I don't get how he could just sit there that long and not be hungry or have to pee or anything I was angry I wanted to get out of this car and I tried to sound as nice as I could be but I don't think it came out that way

"look just because you can sit there and not eat or have to pee doesn't mean I can, I am unconformable and I want to get the hell out of this car for a few minutes I don't think it will hurt you to do that" I hadn't noticed why I was talking that I was getting closer to him and when I did I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

2 seconds later

"Fine I will pull over" I heard the annoyance in his voice but I didn't care I wanted out.

"Thank you" and why I said that he got off at the exit.

I was unbuckled and out of the car before Dimitri even put it in park but I had to pee and I need to run, so I sprinted to the bathroom.

"Oh god" I looked in the mirror and my hair was a mess, some was in the pony tail and some was out and it was all frizzed up.

I don't know how Dimitri could have not been laughing at me the whole time we were driving.

I took the pony tail out and grabbed the brush from my bag and got all the knots out but it was still frizzy so I put it under and water and then brushed it again as I did I put it back into the pony tail.

"Much better" telling myself as I walked out of the bathroom. Dimitri was right outside the door leaning against a table. He looked up at me when I walked out the door

"Is everything ok, I heard you talking to yourself" I turned bright red and smiled

"yea I just was fixing my hair and wondering how you stopped yourself from laughing at me the whole ride" he laughed and put his arms around me.

"Because you are still beautiful when your hair is a mess" my heart stopped, oh I love this man he is so sweet and I can't imagine not being with him and I don't think I could ever get tired of hearing him say that I was beautiful.

"oh I love you Dimitri Belikov" and I kissed him with so much passion and I forgot I was hungry and for got the pain in my ½ asleep feet, I wanted him and I mean all of him right now I started putting my hand up his shirt and rubbing his stomach, I didn't care who was around and I didn't care who saw us, all I cared about is my urge for him and for his body on top of me.

I think he knew wait I was thinking and wanted because he pulled away and started looking around.

"Rose we can't do that here we are in public" I bit my lip and kissed him

"who cares" I put our lips together one for time with a lot of passion and tried to make him forget that anyone was here and make him think it was just me and him, but it didn't work he pushed me away and began feeling very embarrassed.

"I care that is disrespectful" his voice was cold and hard like he was trying to make me see that he was serious and it worked I know he meant not to kiss him again.

I tried to change the mood and I mean I had to do it quick

"think Rose think" I said to myself.

Why did we come in here anyways and then I felt it in my stomach, I needed "food" I looked back at Dimitri and he still had that look on his face then one that says don't mess with me Rose, I smiled and popped back over to him

"can we get something to eat I am starving, I haven't eaten since dinner the night we were at the cabin" his eyes opened wide and I knew it was because the cabin night was almost 2 days ago.

"Why haven't you eaten anything" he asked looking really worried

"I was to excited I just kind of forgot to" I smile and he grabbed my hand pulling me to the food area, we both got a chicken sandwich with French fries.

When we both were done we headed back to the car for the next two hours, this was going to be the worst part because I will just be thinking about meeting his family.

The 2 hours passed really quickly and Dimirti kept talking to me keeping my mind off this family. Then we saw a sign that said

"BAIA 2 MILES" my heart started pounding and all these questions started running through my head

"what if they don't like me?"

"_what if they don't think your good enough for him" _

_"what if they don't approve of 2 guardians being together" _

_"what if they think I ant pretty" I couldn't stop thinking the worst,_

_ should I have just let him go off with Tasha have have kids maybe they would have liked her better then me. _

_Wait stop you love this man you couldn't let him be with someone else, and if his family doesn't love you then so what you have him and that's all that matters_.

I said those words in my head over and over again till we got there

"that's all that matters" when we pulled up it was a beautiful house it was light blue and have white shutters with a front porch that had chairs on it.

Also a white fence that went around the whole yard witch had flowers everywhere.

It was so homie and warm. When we walked into the house you could smell something amazing cooking and the inside was prettier then the outside, it was nothing how I expected a woman of her life style house to look like.

I stopped calling them blood whores after Dimitri informed me that his was one. I didn't even get the door shut when 4 women started running towards me and Dimitri. I smiled big and said to myself

"that's all that matters you can do this" they all hugged Dimitri and then his 3 sisters ran over asking me if they could see the ring, I smiled and lifted up my hand.

"Wow it is beautiful, who would have thought Dimitri would have such good taste" she said teasing him.

"That's Viktoria don't listen to her I have excellent taste" I looked at viktoria and we both laughed

"Wow lie to your fiancé" said a beautiful girl who was pregnant.

"Shut up Sonya and let me see that belly" they both laughed and Dimitri reached out and put his hand on her stomach and just like that the baby kicked him off.

"I guess she already knows that she isn't going to like you" another woman said and I assumed that was Karolina;

Dimitri's older sister when he saw her he laughed and ran over and hugged her really long. Why he was doing that I couldn't help to think about how he would never be able to have kids and put his hand on my belly, which made me upset because you could see how much he would love to be a father and I know he would be a great one.

I was snapped back to reality when someone's arms where around me, it was olena; Dimitri's mother.

"I am so happy you are here I have been wanting to meet you ever since Dimitri said your name and that he love's you, wow you are so pretty, I cant wait to have you in our family" I smiled and I was about to cry, she hugged me one more time and then ran off to the kitchen to finish dinner.

Dimitri grabbed our bags and headed for the stairs

"I will be right back are you ok"

"she is fine Dimiki what do you think we are going to kill her?" Viktoria said sarcastically and grabbed my hand and leading me into the living room.

"I am so happy your going to be my sister! Have you thought about the wedding at all, about what kind of dress or anything how about a date" I haven't thought about any of this stuff, I was too worried about meeting them that I forgot that I was the one that had to plan the wedding.

"not yet, I don't even know where to start" a smile lit up on her face.

"I have some ideas I could show them to you and you could tell me what you think, I could also help you like pick things out" she looked really excited and it seemed like she knew what she was talking about.

"sure that would be awesome" I thought that maybe in a couple of days we would start looking at stuff.

"great I will be right back I will grad my computer" did she mean right now, she wanted to do with now.

"Vik not right now we just got here maybe tomorrow" Dimitri my savior walked into the room and sat next to me.

She smiled

"ok fine" and then walked away.

I landed my head on his chest and I felt him kiss my head and then he turned and looked out the window.

I sat up and looked too the sun was going down and the sky was a mix of pink and purple it was so beautiful. When he jumped up

"we need to hurry up before it gets too late and everything closes" I raised one eye brow like he always did

"before what closes" he signed and looked down at the floor, was he not telling me something

"Dimitri Belikov what aren't you telling me" me using his full name got everyone's attention even his.

"you didn't tell her" that came from behind me and it sounded like his mother.

"tell me what" I crossed my arms over my chest I was getting really mad, what was he keeping from me and I know it had to be something he knows I wouldn't like or else he would have just told me. I stud there for what seemed like forever

"well we have to go and get you a dress for tomorrow night" he didn't look up at me, but that didn't seem bad, we were doing something that inquired that I wear a dress what was the problem in that,

unless it was where we were going that would make me upset.

"what is tomorrow night" a grin ran a crossed his face but he didn't look up

"our engagement party" what did he just say engagement party meaning that I would have to go to a party and meet more of his family and his friends and he was right to keep this from me until be got here because I wouldn't have came,

"our what" I didn't believe it

"Rose it will be ok I will be there with you the whole time I wont let you out of my site" I didn't want to go I just didn't but I could see that it meant a lot to him and I want to make the man that I love happy.

"fine let's go get a dress"

It only took going to 2 stores to find the right dress;

it was black and it tied around my neck

it fit tight to my hips,

at the hips it fluffed out

went down to my knees

with a white sash that tied around the hips,

it was low cut so you could see some cleavage but not a lot

it showed off my whole back till a little above my hips.

I looked amazing in it and Dimirti agreed I got a pair of black heels to go with it that had white diamonds going a crossed the strap that went over my toes.

Then I got a white gold necklace and ear rings that had a heart charm. I didn't want to go to the party but I was excited to get to wear this dress.

When we got home everyone had went to bed, I hung my dress in the closet and then I put the shoes and the jewelry on the dresser.

I looked down at the ring, Dimitri was in the bathroom so this would be the first time I have got to really admire it, it was so beautiful and it fit me perfectly,

I love it. Not as much as I love him but I still loved it because it came from him and because he loved me enough to give it to me.

I was so into staring at the ring, that I didn't notice him come in and shut the door till he was wrapping his arms around me.

He whispered in my ear

"do you like it" what kind of question is that of course I do!

"I love it" I said back to him

"and I love you" then I turned around and faced him I know he wanted to say it back but before he could I kissed him and put my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me.

There was no reason for him to pull away this time we were all alone.

As I kissed him I pulled my self up and say on the dresser wrapping my legs around him and pulling him closer after doing this he understood what I wanted to do and he grabbed the bottom of my shirt and took it off, also using this time that we weren't kissing to say

"I love you too" then our lips met again.

I unbuttoned all of the buttons on his shirt and pulled it off of him then taking off my bra, I loved when our skinned touched like that then reaching down I unbuttoned and pulled down his pants, when I couldn't pull them down any further with my hands I used my feet the rest of the way and then he through them off.

Once his pants were off he grabbed my thighs and picked me up, I still had my legs wrapped around him and we were still kissing, then he laid me down on the bed and moved his lips down my neck then down my chest then down to my belly button.

Then he gently pulled my pants off and then came and found my lips again.

While we were kissing he gradually went in and I felt all my worries about his family and if he made a mistake in choosing me where gone all that was there was passion and warmth.

We fit together so perfectly, we were soul mates. When we were done nether one of us moved we just wanted to stay like this forever.

But one question popped into my head and I know it wasn't the time but I needed to know

"Dimitri do you sometimes think that you made the wrong choice between being with me and Tasha" he pulled me back so he could look at my face and you could see he was wondering where the hell that came from, I was asking myself the same question

"why would you ever thing that"

"well because you seemed so happy touching Sonya's belly today and I know you want kids and I cant give that to you" I looked away from him but he pulled my chin up making me look back into his eyes

"I don't care that you cant give me kids, would I like kids sure but I love you and you are who I want to be with and I would give up all that to be with you because none of that stuff means anything to me with out"

I felt a tear come out of my eye, god he loved me so much and he was giving up everything to be with me guarding Lisse and having kids how was I ever going to be able to show him how much I love him when I have nothing to give up for him.

He noticed the tear and whipped it away

"did you not like my answer?"

"no I loved your answer I just hate the fact that you have to give so much up for me, its not fair to you" he held me closer

"Roza I love you and I don't care about giving up those things so that I can be with you"

"Dimitri Belikov I love you so much and you are an amazing man and I don't deserve you" I kissed him and laid my head back on his chest.

"oh roza you do deserve me you are just too hard on yourself" he was right I am putting to much stress on myself, I need to relax.

"I can't wait to marry you and become your wife" I smiled picturing us in the future

"me to Roza me to" he kissed the top of my head and then I closed my eyes thinking about the party tomorrow and that I need to get some beauty sleep if I was going to be looking my best tomorrow.

**I know it was a little long but I had so much to get into this chapter but I hope you liked it! Keep up on the reviews! The next chapter will be up tomorrow night! I was thinking I would put up a chapter every night! Do you guys like that idea or do you think I should wait a couple days in between each chapter? Can't wait to hear from you!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up from the sun hitting my face, I looked around and I was alone I assumed Dimitri was down stairs helping his mom and catching up with his sisters. I stumbled out of bed heading to the bathroom and started thinking about the last couple of days, I felt like I was in someone else's life,

I don't have to deal with anything and I don't have to look over anyone. Don't get my wrong I miss Lissa so much I wish she could be here with me, especially since she knows and approves of mine and Dimitri relationship.

I would feel so much better about this engagement party if she was here with me as support, I know I have Dimitri for that but I would just feel better if she was here too. But I know that couldn't happen!

After I brushed my teeth and washed my face, I looked and examined myself in the mirror I looked like I was gaining a little weight I guess that's from not exercising or having practice for the last couple of days.

I need to go for a run work off some of the calories I have been consuming and also because it will get my mind off of the party.

I left the bathroom heading back to my room, I got there and opened the bag Dimitri had packed for me witch I really didn't like the fact that he did, but he did bring some really cute stuff.

Finally I found a pair of black shorts with a white line going down the side and a white t shirt.

Pulled my hair up in a pony tale and grabbed my socks and shoes and ran down stairs.

I was ½ way down the stairs when I smelt something wonderful, I wonder what she is making, I headed off to the kitchen.

When I walked in I saw Dimitri and his mother making a lot of different things, but I think the smell was coming from the Bread Dimitri was pulling out of the oven.

"I didn't know you could cook" I tried not to laugh

"Good morning sleepy head" he came over and kissed me on the top of my head and then looked down

"Are you going somewhere?"

" well I am going to go for a run, since I am not going to be having practices for a couple of days, I don't want to get out of shape" he looked at me shocked like he didn't know what to say, then he burst out laughing

"You're kidding right" I didn't get why it was funny and I was getting a little annoyed

"No why would I be kidding, I like to run it helps me clear my head"

He was still laughing he could hardly breath

"You…went …2 years. Without…any training. and now you can't…go 12 days

He said in between laughs

"I didn't care then and I didn't work as hard as I did to just loss what I have gained and you're the one that taught me to always stay in shape!

Now I am going to go for a run and you have fun here laughing about something that isn't funny.

I will be back later, "bye" with that I left the room and went outside, I heard the laughing stop but I didn't care he really upset me.

I started running and as I did I started noticing everything around me so that I could get back when I was ready.

I decided why I was on my run that I would check on Lissa and make sure she was ok but when I went into her head she was making out with Christian and I think it was about to become more then that so I pulled out very quickly.

I started thinking about tonight and who I would be meeting, Sonya said that I would be meeting her grandmother and some of there really close friends, the worst people I think I was going to meet in Dimitri's father who had shown up right before we arrived and insisted that he be invited.

After what Dimitri told me about him, I already didn't like him but I would have to put on a smile and act like I do.

This run was just what I needed, I feel awesome, and I feel like nothing can hurt me.

I spoke to soon, just as I said that I ran into a man with this guardians and feel to the ground, I was paying attention and I didn't notice them till it was too late.

One of the guardians leans his hand down to help me up and I took it as he pulled me off the ground.

"I am sorry" I said really embarrassed

"That's ok Rose how do you feel" I looked up in shock how did this guy know my name and why did he have guardians he wasn't a moroi he was a dhampir.

"Do we know each other?"

"Well I know you, I am ibrahim mazur but you can call me abe"

Ok well I guess he is a friend of Dimitri's family, I smiled

"Well it is nice to meet you, will you be joining us tonight"

He looked up knowing what I was talking about

"Of course I wouldn't miss it, now I will let you get back to your run and I will see you tonight"

"Ok thank you I will see you there" I smiled and started running back to the house because I think I have went far enough.

When I was coming up on the house I saw Dimitri outside sitting on the porch, when he saw me he got up and started was towards me. I started to slow down and then stopped right in front of him

"Are you ok" I looked at him puzzled, he thought there was something wrong with me just because I wanted to go for a run

"No I am fine I just wanted to go for a run it was awesome, I am going to do it again tomorrow" he raised one of his eye brows like he always does

"Rose I love you" he wrapped his arms around me

"I love you too but can I go take a shower, we can talk more when I get out" he smiled and let me go so I could take a shower.

When I got in the hot water on my back felt awesome, when I got out and got dressed it was already 3:45 and I realized that I would have to change again in 2 hours for the party that started at 6.

I walked down stairs and Dimitri was watching TV so I went and sat next to him, he put his arm around me and I wanted to talk I don't know what about but I did,

"So I ran into your friend Ade Mazur when I was out on my run, he seems nice" I could feel his body tighten when I said the name

"Did he say he was my friend" I didn't understand the question did this mean that he wasn't friends with him

"No I just assumed that he was a friend of the family because he knew who I was" I am so confused now

"I want you to stay away from him ok"

"well he said that he was coming tonight" I kind of felt bad because I said something about tonight and he could have known nothing about it and my the look on Dimitri face I could tell he wasn't to happy about it either

"He didn't tell you anything else did he" his expression never changed

"No was he supposed to" is there something that he was supposed to tell me, something about Dimitri that I didn't know

"he is a very bad man and I just really want you to stay away from his ok" if Dimitri was acting like this that meant it had to be something really big so instead of asking a whole bunch more questions I just kissed him

"Okay" I said when I pulled away from him. He faced relaxed and he kissed me again. We stayed there and watched a movie but about 15 minutes in I feel asleep I don't know why I was so tired, I guess from the run.

When Dimitri shuck me and called my name, I opened my eyes looking around, I was expecting to be in the living room, instead I was in our bedroom, I looked over and I saw Dimitri getting ready and then I looked at the clock 5:30,

I jumped out of bed running towards the bathroom where I hurried up and straitened my hair so it would fall long down my back, after I was done with that I put my make up on really quick, and then ran back to the room.

Dimitri was already dressed he was just sitting there waiting for me, I first thing I looked at when I got into the room was the clock is was 5:45, oh my god I only have 15 minutes I ran to the closet and grabbed the dress and laid it on the bed.

Why I was taking off my clothes I asked Dimitri

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier" I was a little annoyed I hated rushing, he eyes shot up to mine very quick like he was shocked at my question

"I tried to wake you up like 100 times you kept yelling at me tell me that you need your sleep and to leave you alone, how do you think you got up here"

I didn't know how I got up here and I also don't remember yelling at him, that wasn't like me I am usually a very light sleeper

"I am sorry I don't remember" I stopped rushing to get dressed and walked over to him and sat on his lap giving him a kiss

"Its ok I understand but you need to get back to getting ready they will be here in 5 minutes" I only have 5 minutes to get ready and go down stairs, wait, this is my party and then I turned and looked at him

"It's not like they can start with out us" a smile ran crossed my face and then he started laughing

"Rose you are right but can you still hurry up" I rolled my eyes as I slipped my dress over my head and went to put my necklace on

"Yes sir" he walked over and took the clips why I pulled my hair up, then he clipped it together and kissed my neck.

I let down my hair and turned around and kissed him on his lips

"I love you"

"I love you too now will you finish or I am going down now and you can walk down alone when you are done"

I turned and glared at him, he knew I didn't want to do that

"Finish or I am leaving"

"Fine" as I went and grabbed my shoes and slipped them on and then put my ear rings in.

I was done it only took me 40 minutes to get ready witch was amazing for me because it usually takes about 2 hours.

I turned around and showed Dimitri

"What do you think?"

He walked over and whispered in my ear

"You look gorgeous" his breath on my neck made me want him but I knew I couldn't I had to get down stairs

"Really I am glad you think so, I just hope the people down stairs agree"

I was starting to get a little nervous about what they will think about me and all the worries were about to flow through my head when I think Dimitri knew because right then he said

"Everything will be ok, they will love you, and also I have a little surprise for you down stairs" I eyes popped open

"Surprise" I wonder what it could be, I grabbed his arm

"Well I guess we should get down stairs then" he smiled and flowed me and when we got to the top of the stairs he made a phone call

"We are coming down" and with that he shut the phone and linked our fingers together and we walked down the stairs.

Everyone was looking at us but it an wow they look great together kind of way, when we got to the bottom of the stairs his mom and sisters where the first ones there to hug us and I was excited that they where he just in case Dimitri got pulled away.

Next I met Dimitri's grandmother Yeva she was very nice but I was a little freaked out any ways because Dimitri had told me she was a witch and knew the future.

After talking to her for a while, he took me over to meet some people he thought I would be very interested in talking to,

"Rose this is Mark and his wife Oksana, guys this is my fiancé Rose" I loved being called that, as I reached out and shut there hands

"Nice to meet you both" I smiled and then looked at Dimitri

"well Rose the reason I think you would like to meet and talk to them is because you have a lot in common" I still looked at him, I have no clue why he thinks I have things in common with complete straighter, I turned only when Mark spoke

" Rose the reason that Dimitri thinks you would like to talk to us and ask us questions, is because we are bonded I am shadow kiss too" my mouth fell open I have never meet any other bonded couples,

"Wow really that is amazing Dimitri is right I am very interested in talking to you" I was ready to start asking questions witch I had so many of them, I wanted to know everything but Dimitri stepped in

"you guys will have time for that later, right now we need to make the rounds" I signed "it was nice to meet you and I will find you guys later to talk" I smiled and flowed Dimitri.

After that I met a lot of his old friends and lot of his aunt and uncles and just when we walked away from an old friend of his mothers.

We ran into a man and I felt Dimitri tensed up immediately, after that I realized the man was his father Derek Belikov **(sorry I don't know Dimitri fathers name so I made one up, if you know just let me know so I can change it)**

"Hey son" said a man that looked like Dimitri only 25 years older

"What are you doing here" his voice was hard and cold like he didn't know he was coming.

He smiled "I came to meet your new some body, is this her she is beautiful" he said why he was looking up and down my body, just then I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to hide everything so he couldn't see it

While pushing me behind him he asked "who told you about her and this party"

"your mom did when I came over right before you got here and when she told me I knew I couldn't leave without meeting the woman that stole my sons heart" looking over his shoulder at me and smiling.

Dimitri growled he was pissed and I wasn't going to even try to tell him that I knew about that he was coming.  
I saw his hand fist up and I grabbed it

"Hunny can I talk to you out side for just a minute" his eyes didn't leave his dad but I was pushing him, I looked at this dad as we passed and gave him a fake smile

"Excuse us" and I pushed Dimitri out on the porch with all I had.

"What are you going to start a fight at out engagement party" I had my arms over my chest; I just couldn't believe he was try to start something here at our party. He signed "Rose I am sorry I just hate that guy and I am upset that no one told me he was coming" when he said that I looked down at the ground, I should have told him, then he wouldn't have been so blind sided. Dimitri looked at me

"Rose you knew" I hated he knew me too well

"Dimitri I am sorry but I thought you already knew and-" he held up his hand and cut me off "they told you and you didn't tell me because you thought I knew that the guy I hated most in this world was coming to the party" The rage in his eyes faded now he looked betrayed and hurt, I looked down

"I am sorry" he walked to the door and before going in he said

"so am I, you should have told me" his words were like a smack in the face but he was right how could I keep this from him, I should have known that he didn't know other wise he would have been pissed off this whole time and would have tried to track his dad down to tell him not to come.

As I was thinking I heard the door open and I thought it was Dimitri so I smiled and turned around really fast but it wasn't it was Derek so I turned back around

"I am sorry I ruined the party and made you guys fight" he sounded sympathetic

"You didn't it was my fault, I should have just told him you were coming" I looked down almost ready to cry because I was so upset that we were fighting at out engagement party. Just then Derek put his hand on my lower back and kissed my neck and whispered

"It will be ok" and kissed me again. Just then without even thinking I leaned back and punched him in his nose, blood started going everywhere but he didn't move, anger spilled out all over his face and he punched me back;

I fell to the ground and he started kicking me I screamed

"Stop"

After a couple more kicks 3 men walked onto the porch and started yelling and hitting Derek telling him he need to get the hell out of here and don't come back or else he was going to hunt him down and kill him.

The guy walked over and lend over me

"Rose are you alright" just then I recognized the voice it was Abe and the other two were his guardians.

"I think so" me head was pounding but I didn't feel anything else.

"Can you stand" I looked up at him he looked concerned and I didn't understand why Dimitri hated him so much

"I can try" just as I tried to lift myself up I had a rush of pain through out my stomach and my chest and I screamed.

Abe yelled watch her and then ran into the house.

A few seconds later Dimitri and he family were running out the door, Dimitri had me in his arms in seconds, witch made me scream again because it sent the pain through out my body.

"Call an ambulance please" he said almost ready to cry as he sat there holding me rocking me back and fourth, that's all I remember because I was pulled into Lissa head.

"What do you think there doing right now" lissa asked Christian why she laid her head in his lap. They were in the attic of the church.

"Knowing Rose there probably having sex" Christian said why smiling

"I don't think so Rose is a virgin and I think she would have told me if they did it" a look came over her face that I didn't really know, then I felt the feelings inside she was questioning herself about if I would have told her or not, when Christian broke her thoughts

"Rose a virgin that is funny" Lissa looked at him upset that he didn't think I was.

"Christian she is; she might have done other things but she has never had sex, well that was until she started dating an older man"

She thought that maybe I had did it with him because he was older and had pressured me and then she realized that no one could really pressure me into doing anything I didn't want to do.

As her thoughts of me ran off into the back of her mind when she started focusing on the tingling falling she had going up her lag and up her skirt.

_Oh crap_

I know what was happening he was trying to get her mind off of me so he was going to have sex with her.

Get out of her head; get out of her head after a couple of seconds saying that over and over again I was pulled back into my own head.

When I opened my eyes I saw a huge bright light above me and it really hurt my eyes, I took the blanket and covered my eyes with it, trying to adjust my eyes to the light a little at a time when I felt a hand on my head and the person seemed shaken.

"Roza" I knew who it was now it was my Dimitri but he sound guilty and it sounded like he was crying.

I pulled the blanket off my head and saw that he was crying I reached my hands out and hugged him close

"Its going to be ok baby I am fine I promise" he didn't stop but he did pull back and look me in the face

"It's my fault, I left you alone outside I should have been there with you this- I cut him off I couldn't hear anymore of this nonsense

"Dimitri I am fine and this isn't your fault it's you stupid fathers fault, if he didn't touch me and kiss me I wont have punched him and then he wouldn't have had to hit me. Dimitri's eyes went blank

"HE DID WHAT" he stood up and ran to the door, I got out of bed as fast as I could but it really hurt I don't even know what damage he did, but even though I was in pain I hissed in between my teeth

"Dimitri please don't" he turned around because he could hear the pain in my voice and he hadn't noticed that I had gotten up

"Rose you need to get back in bed" I know I did the pain was getting worse and I could feel my legs getting weak

"Not until you promise you won't go after him" he signed and looked down

"What choice do I have" a couple seconds later

"I promise now get in bed" I listened and got back into bed and was thinking about the party and I looked over at Demitri

"I am sorry I ruined our engagement party, I should have told you" I felt so bad that night was supposed to be perfect but it wasn't because I kept that his dad was coming from him and then I shouldn't have punched him I should have just told him to stop and walked away.

"Don't say that, you didn't ruin that party he did but even besides that it was an amazing evening, you were the prettiest woman there and I got to show you off as mine for the first time ever. Besides this it was everything I hoped it would be" just then the doctor came in and he kissed me on the forehead and then sat in the chair next to me.

"lets see here Ms Hathaway, you have 3 bruised rips and a fractured pelvis but other then that there is nothing to really be worried about so you can go home when ever you like" I smiled I was so happy to be able to go home

"Thank you doctor"

"you very welcome, here is a prescription for Tylenol 3's they will help you with the pain but you can take only one a day, so only take it when it hurts the worst"

"Have a good night" and then he left, Damitri helped me out of bed and helped me put my dress back on.

We walked to the car and drove back to the house, everyone was a sleep Dimitri had told them not to worry that I would be fine and he home later so they stayed and cleaned up after the party.

When I went up stairs to the bedroom I took off the dress and through on a pair of sweet pants and a tang top.

Dimitri took off my necklace and took the ear rings out of my ears. I kissed him

"I love you, I was so happy it was you who came out of the house and grabbed me"

"I love you too Roza more then you will ever know" I kissed him one more time and then laid down, I didn't really know how tired I was till I laid my head on the pillow and was out in like 10 seconds.

**So what did you guys think???? Thanks for all the reviews keep them up!! I will have the next chapter up tomorrow!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys but it switches back and forth between RPOV and DPOV so I hope you don't mind. Keep up with the reviews. Hope you enjoy!**

**Heaven**

Chapter 7

I woke up and put on my running clothes; I needed to run and think about yesterdays events, when I was finished I went down stairs.

Dimitri was sitting at the table not moving, you could tell he was thinking about the something, I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, then kissed him ear before whispering

"What's wrong" into it. His concentration broke and he pulled me around so I was sitting on his lap, then he kissed me gently

"Nothing now! How do you feel" I forgot all about my ribs and pelvis, they didn't hurt anymore, I assume they have held

"Fine I don't hurt at all" he smiled at my answer and you could see the worry fade from his face. After a couple of seconds I stood up

"I am going for a run, I will be back in about an hour" he raised his one eye brow like he always did

"Rose I think you should relax today even though it doesn't hurt you don't want to make the problem worse" I could hear the concern in his voice but I felt fine and I need to run I think it would make me feel better about the situation.

"I am fine, I want to go for a run it will make me feel better about everything that happened, please don't worry I am fine" he stood and wrapped his arms around me

"How am I not supposed to worry about you, you're my Roza" my heart melted I love the way he said my name in Russian, I leaned up and kissed him

"I love you, I will be back soon" I went to pull myself out of his arms but he pulled me back into them and kissed me harder this time letting his kiss show all of his emotion, love, worry, fear, disappointment I could feel everything he felt just by that kiss, when he pulled me back he whispered so sweet into my ear

"I love you too Roza" I gave him one more light kiss and walked out of the house.

As I ran I was analyzing everything from the night before, thinking about how I could have changed the outcome, how I should have had self control and not have punched him.

Then I heard something coming up behind me and my heart started to race, I turned around quickly and saw a van driving down the street towards me. I continued to run laughing at myself for being so paranoid.

I heard the van getting closer and I assumed that it would keep on driving past me but it didn't it stopped and 3 men got out, I continued running but I increased my speed not looking behind me then something hit me over the head and everything went black.

**DPOV**

As I walked around the house waiting for rose to get home, my mom was watching me

"Dimitri sit and calm down she will be home soon" I looked at her then glanced up at the clock, it has been 2 ½ hours since she left for her run.

"She should have been home by now; do you think she is lost?"

But I knew she couldn't be lost because it was only a 2 mile straight road that landed at the park, where she had ran yesterday, where else could she have possibly gone.

I am getting really worried what if something happened to her, what if a Strigoi had come up behind her, does she have her stake just in case she goes lost and one popped up, as I thought about that I darted to the stairs, when I entered the room I went to the dresser where she was keeping her things, when I opened it I saw it laying in the front inside the black case.

She was giving this after she killed two strigoi to safe her and her friends after they kidnapped them.

They gave it to her early because they thought she was experienced enough now to have one instead of having to wait till graduation. But she didn't have her stake; therefore if a strigoi attacked her she would have no way to defend herself. I grabbed her stake and strapped it to my belt

As I ran down the stairs to the front door I thought to my self

"No matter what it takes you have to find her"

"Dimitri" I stopped and turned around and looked into my mothers eyes.

"Where are you going "she was calm but you could see the concern in her eyes?

"I think something is wrong, I have to try and find her" she pulled me into her arms and kissed my cheek.

"Please be careful" you could tell that she wanted to tell me not to go, but she knew how much I loved rose and would do it anyways.

"I love you mom" then I turned and walked out the door, as soon as I got out of the gate and onto the road I started to sprint down the road towards the park when I heard her yell from the porch "I love you too son" I didn't have time to stop I had to fine Rose, so I just waved and kept going. First I would go to the park, if she wasn't there I would head to town and to see if anyone has seen her or heard anything about where she could be.

**RPOV**

My head was throbbing and my leg really hurt to, I opened my eyes, It was dark and I didn't know where I was, it took me a few seconds but my eyes adjusted to the dark allowing me to see that I was in a room with 2 doors, a window, a refrigerator and a bed.

It wasn't very big it reminded me of an office or it could be a walk in closet.

I stood up to take a look around but with my headache, I got really dizzy and feel back down on the bed.

After a few minutes of sitting there the dizziest went away. I stood up again but when I went to walk I got a horrible pain in my right ankle, I looked down and saw that I had a chain wrapped and locked around my ankle and it had been rubbing off my skin.

I picked up the chain letting some pressure off my ankle and followed it to see what I was chained to; I came to the end and saw that it was cemented into the wall, like I was some kind of dog.

I pushed that to thought to the back of my head why I started looking around to see if I could find away out, that's when I noticed the chain only let me go to one door the bed, window and refrigerator.

It didn't let me go to the door on the other side of the room, that meant that was the exit and I couldn't get out there. But decided to keep looking maybe I could get out another way, I headed to the window when I looked out I was on the first floor only about 4 feet off the ground.

But how am I going to get the chain off, I now started to look for something sharp that I could either stick in the lock to open in or something to dig out the concrete around the chain.

I looked at the bed and they had sat it on the floor taking the bed frame, then I looked at the bathroom; it had a shower and a toilet but no sink or mirror, that didn't help me and I walked back into the room there were no picture fames, there was nothing I could use to get out of this place.

I was stuck here and there was nothing I could do.

Dimitri doesn't even know that I was kidnapped and even if I got out of here I have no clue where I am, Russia is a big place I could be anywhere and I don't even know how long I was unconscious for.

As I stood by the window feeling helpless I looked down at the beautiful ring Dimitri had given me it was perfect and it showed just how much he loves me. Err this pisses me off I was finally happy; my life was perfect, a perfect fiancé, the perfect job and the perfect best friend.

Everything was finally coming together and now I don't even know if I will ever see the man I love again.

Thinking about my love for Dimitri made me remember the first time we said "I love you"

_Flashback _

_It was another morning practice and Dimitri was trying to show me a useful kicking move but he also was showing me how you block it if someone else does it first. _

_To do the kick you want to act like you are about to kick with you left foot and at the very last minute you jump up and kick them with the opposite leg, doesn't sound to hard but it is. _

_But blocking it was harder because I wasn't aloud to look at his feet and I had to look into his eyes and figure out witch leg he was going to use and then when it came close to me I am supposed to grab the bottom of their foot with my hands and turn, witch makes you opposite twisted around and fall to the ground. _

_Do you know how many times I got kicked because I missed his foot._

_But this time I was the kicker and he was the blocker, so I set up to kick with my right foot then I switched coming fast with my left and of course he caught it but not the bottom, he got the top and before he could realize it he already turned his hands and then my right foot came up and hit him right in the face. Causing me to fall and him to fall on top of me, laughing_

"_Good job comrade is that what's supposed to happen" he joined in and started laughing as he moved a piece of hair that was on my face _

"_I love you Rose" I was shocked, he was looking down at my face for a reaction but there was none, I loved hearing him saw those words to me, but I was just to shocked that he was saying them, he turned away embarrassed and tried to move off of me, guessing because he thought because I didn't have an expression on my face, that meant I didn't feel the same way but it didn't mean that at all._

_But before he could move off me I pulled him back to me and smiled before kissing him, he kissed back while holding my face with his right hand and putting his left on my hip and moving up my side._

_Our kiss got more passionate when I went under his shirt and started rubbing his back, but I wanted him closer to me so I opened my legs and his body fell in between them. _

_Then I moved my hips helping me feel every part of him and then a shock ran through my body touched the part of his that I have been longing for, but he pulled away and rolled over next to me and I assumed he felt it too. _

_Then he sat up and I didn't want that I wanted him._

"_What's wrong" even though I knew what was wrong and what was coming._

"_Rose I am sorry I shouldn't have done that, I should have had more self control"_

_Was he kidding why he makes everything between us seem so bad? _

"_I'm not sorry that it happened but I am sorry that it stopped" and I rolled my eyes and lay back down. _

_He didn't make any move meant and I knew he was right, we couldn't do this he is my mentor and I am his student and because we also couldn't do this here and now when anyone could walk in at any moment, I was just being selfish like always._

_I could make him happy again, just then I sat up and sled on leg on the other side of him, straddling him but he was still looking down._

_I put my hands on each side of his face and pulling it up to making him look at me, I could see the embarrassment in his eyes still, then I smiled at him before moving my hands off his face and one went to his neck why the other when into his hair pulling his head closer to mine, but right before I pressed my lips to his I looked into his eyes_

"_Its ok I still love you" he went to smile but I pressed my lips to his before it could show. It was amazing it was like I couldn't get enough of his kiss because it showed me just how much he loves me. _

_Then I felt it, his hands on my hips then they moved under my shirt and started rubbing my back, I pulled him closer showing him just how much I wanted him. _

"I am going to miss him" I said to myself as I started to cry and thinking about how I wouldn't be able to go on without him, his touch, and his kiss. And what about Lissa who is going to take care of her and who is going to be her guardian?

I don't want anyone else to be her guardian they can't take care of her like I can, they can't find her no matter what. I need to get out of here; I need to get back to my family.

"Think Rose think, you can do this" just as I finished the sentence the door I couldn't reach opened and I pushed myself to the wall next to the window and holding my breath. Maybe he can't see me because it's to dark.

Then he walked in and shut the door while turning on the light.

I put my hand up blocking the light and trying to see the man who took me away from my family.

As the man got closer my eyes started to adjust to the light and when I saw who it was I wanted to punch him in the nose again.

Derek Belikov

**DPOV**

I searched everywhere at the park and couldn't find her or any trace that she was even here. I didn't have too much time left; I started running towards town as fast as I could.

I was relieved that it only took me 15 minutes to get to town. I looked around and the first person I saw was Viktoria and I ran right to her.

"Vik have you seen Rose" I was breathing really heavy from running all the way here.

"No I haven't what's wrong" she was starting to worry but I put my hands on her shoulders trying to catch my breath,

"Nothing I just need to find her and tell her something do you have any idea where she would be" trying to sound as if it wasn't anything bad, but she didn't believe me and she was getting upset

"Dimitri what is going on" I wanted to explain to her what was going on but I didn't have time,

"Look Vik go home and mom will tell you everything ok, I will be home as soon as I can" tears filled up her eyes and I could see that she was concerned but I really had to keep looking

"It will be ok go" she started to walk away and turned around

"Be careful" then she turned and ran away. Why was everyone saying that to me, what they don't think I am careful?

I shuck that thought away as I walked into the dress shop that me and rose came into 2 nights ago to get her a dress for our engagement party, I looked at the cashier and it was the same woman who helped us that night.

I walked up to her

"Excuse me miss" she turned to me and smiled

"Can I help you sir"

"Yes I was wondering if you remember me from a couple of nights ago" she looked confused at my question but her smile never left her face.

"Yes sir you can in with your fiancé to find a dress for a party" yes she remembered

"Yes have you happened to see her come in here today" she thought for a second

"I am sorry sir I haven't but I will keep an eye out for her" great still nothing what am I going to do, I know she could see disappointment run over my face.

"Thank you" when I walked out of the shop I noticed it was almost dark, and I wouldn't be able to find her in the dark.

I feel like I failed her, she is in trouble and I can't save her I am just helpless because there's nothing I can do if I can't find her.

When I looked back up from the ground I saw Abe and his two guardians across the street.

I started to run to him, even though I hate him he has connections and might be able to find out where she is.

As I got closer his guardians stood in front of him and when I didn't stop walking they went to lunge at me, but at the last moment they saw it was me.

"Sorry Dimitri I didn't know it was you"

"that's ok Abe do you think I can talk to you for a moment please" his guardians looked at his and then he looked at me

"yes you may, lets go sit over there" I followed his hand to a bench on the other side of the street next to the dress shop I just left.

I followed him over there and sat next to him

" what's on your mind Dimitri" he had no expression on his face when he talked, but then I remembered that he did really ever have any expression on his face at all.

"First I just wanted to thank you for last night, I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there" he nodded his head

"Your welcome" I took a deep breath

"I also wanted to talk to you and see if you have seen or heard anything about Rose today?" he looked back at me knowing that something was wrong my face always gave it away.

"What's wrong did something happen?"

"well this morning Rose went out for her morning run and she never came back" saying those words set me into reality about what happened and it felt like someone just stabbed me.

"Dimitri I will find out as much as I can tonight and come to your house in the morning, but in the mean time has anyone contacted her mother?" why would he ask that, does he know

Rose's mother if so I really need to tell her about mine and rose's relationship before someone else does, like Abe who was at our engagement party.

"No I haven't yet but I will do it as soon as I get home" I looked down at the ground wondering what I would do without Rose. Then Abe put his hand on my shoulder

"It will be alright Dimitri we will find her, I promise" I didn't like him but I did believe him when he said that he would find Rose. After a second he removed his had

"Good night Dimitri I will see you in the morning" I turned to him

"Good night Abe and thank you for all that you are doing, I really appreciate that" and I stuck out my hand for him to shank and to my surprise he did, then a smile turned up on this face

"Your welcome but I have the else job, finding information but you have to go and deal with Mrs. Hathaway" I looked at him shocked that he just made a joke.

"Do you know Rose's mom?" I asked wanting to know how well he knows her.

"Yes I use to date her about 18 years ago but she left" wow she dated him, I was going to say something else but he turned and walked away and I didn't want to push it. As I walked home I was thinking about Rose and hoping she was safe, and then I started to think what I was going to say to her mom to help her realize that I love her daughter.

As soon as I could see the house I started running, I had to call Rose's mom, when I walked in the door I ignored everyone I knew if I didn't do this right now then I would chicken out and I had to do this.

My fingers were shaking as I dialed the phone number to face my biggest fear and tell Rose's mother that we are together, I asked her to marry me, she said yes, I brought her to Russia and now she is missing.

This is going to be a great conversation and my thoughts stopped when I heard her voice on the other end.

**Alright what did you guys think….keep up with the reviews and I will keep up on the everyday updates!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**RPOV**

Is I stood there and looked into the eyes of the man who took me from my family, anger grow in every part of my body.

I knew it was a bad idea but I had no other options I ran towards him ready to attack him with everything I had in me, I hit him in the face and he stumbled back a little bit then a smile creped across his face and I went to hit him again but this time he blocked it and throw me on the floor. Before I could blink he was on top of me punching me in the face, it hurt but after the 3rd time it went numb until I hear a hug crunching sound and felt the pain a crossed my face; he broke my nose, I screamed out in pain "Please Stop Please" but he didn't stop his smile just got bigger and his punched harder; I felt like my eyes were being ripped out of my head, I had to do something. I started to kick at him and scratch his face and hit him and I didn't even know what I was doing I was just kept trying to hit where ever I could. He pinned me to the ground and took his belt off and rapped it around my hands really tight causing it to rip my skin open. When the blood started to run down my wrist he stood up, I was relived that he had stopped punching me, hopping he would leave but he didn't he just walked around the room. Tears were pouring out of my eyes at this point as I sat on the floor watching him and wondering why he was doing this to me, why did he hate me so much; he didn't even know me. I looked down seeing the ring again; I would do anything to be in Dimitris arms right now having him tell me that he loves me and kiss me. At this point I was scared I would never see him again, I thought I would be stuck in here forever. I looked up at Derek and pleaded "please let me go I woke tell anyone I swear" he just looked at me and laughed and turned back around, I stud up as quickly as I could and ran straight for the bathroom door, if I had to stay in this room I was going to be safe in the bathroom and away from him. I was so close I thought I was going to make up but right as I touched the door knob he had my hair pulling me over to the bed and throwing me down. I screamed as he grabbed both of my legs and squeezed them as hard as he could while turning me over on my back, I kicked his hands off of my legs and kicked him in his mouth, blood came out when he smiled and he ran his hands up my legs till he reached my pelvis then he pushed . It felt like he was ripping my body in half, as he turned my fractured pelvis into a broken one. tears were running down my face and I couldn't see anything but I tried moving away from his grip to ease the pain but he just grabbed me tighter, I waited a couple more seconds and took a deep breath and tried moving again and this time it released his grip and I signed in relive, it still hurt like hell even without him pushing on it. I went to roll over but he wouldn't let me, he just held me there as I whispered "I don't know what I did to deserve this but I am sorry, I mean really sorry" he laughed and leaned over me "your not sorry yet but you will be soon" what did he mean by I will be soon, was he going to kill me, the tears started coming out again and even more when I felt him rip off my shorts and my underwear, what was he doing "NO" I screamed over and over again "NO PLEASE NO" I pushed and I kicked I did everything I possibly could, I tried crawling away but that made it worse "please no please I am sorry" I was screaming everything I could to make him not do it but when I went to turn around to crawl away he grabbed me and japed up inside me and I screamed as loud as I could, I was still fighting but it was the worse pain ever, I would rather have him punching me in the face then do through this, I was burning and it felt like I was being ripped apart! Every time he japed at me it felt like knives stabbing me over and over again. I kept fighting but I felt my self getting weak and the pain taking over me, it happened over and over again and the pain kept increasing until I couldn't take it any longer and passed out.

DPOV

I froze as I heard her voice on the other end "Hathaway" I still didn't say anything, I just sat there speechless,

"Hello this is Guardian Hathaway is anyone there" I had to say something but I couldn't get the words out, I closed my eyes

"Yes Mrs. Hathaway this is Dimitri Belikov how are you today" that wasn't that bad even though it made me sound like a salesman.

"Hello Dimitri I am doing well and how about yourself"

"I am not to good at the moment" I took a Deep breath and held it in knowing that her next question was going to be asking me what was wrong,

"Dimitri is there something wrong" I knew it and I knew I had to tell her everything, I let out my breath taking in another one

"Well you see I am calling because I am in love with rose and I asked her to merry me and she accepted,

Therefore we flew out to Russia for her to meet my family and for our engagement party,

Then this morning she went out for a run and didn't come back and I am really worried and have been looking for her everywhere and I could use your help that's why I am calling"

I signed in relive that I had finally told her, and then I waited for her reaction

"YOU DID WHAT!!!!! THEN YOU TOOK HER WHERE!!!! AND NOW SHE IS GONE!!!!" she was so upset she couldn't even finish he sentence, that's when I became really happy that I was over on the other side of the world.

"I am sorry but I really love Rose and I really need your help to find her, you can yell at me all you want after we do" I needed her and I couldn't react because she had a right to be upset. I heard he sign

"oh I am going to do more then yell at you but your right, right now we need to focus on finding Rose" I was so thankful she agreed

"What happened and where you are" I spoke in a slow clam voice

"I am in Baia and this morning Rose left for her morning run and didn't come back and no one in town has seen her" I could tell that she was thinking

" well I am going to be there in 17 hours I already left but we need to find out more information" I signed I was happy we were both on the same page

"Yes I thought so too, therefore I talked to Abe and he is in the process of seeking more information" she hissed in the phone and that wasn't want I expected,

"Why is he helping?"

"Well he has a lot of connections and he seems like he cares about Rose and he safety" you could hear that she didn't like my answer because she was grinning her teeth.

"Well great I will be there in 16 hours" she sounded really sarcastic when she said that "great I will see you then" and we hung up.

As I turned around I have 4 pairs of eyes on me, my mom and my sisters looked really concerned and also confused,

"What's going on" I turned to my mother has she started to speak.

"We still don't know where she is, but Abe is out looking for any information and Rose's mother is on her way" my sisters seemed concerned that we didn't know where she was but satisfied that others where coming to help, they moved to the living room and began watching TV.

I turned to my mother and fear flashed across her face, she was afraid for Rose, I graded my mother and hugged her

"its going to be ok mom we will find her" I kept saying that to myself, hoping if I said it enough times it would come true.

My mom pulled away from me after a second

"Why was that the first time Rose's mother was hearing about you relationship with her daughter" shock ran a crossed my face, I defiantly wasn't expecting that question, but I think she thought I was hind our relationship because I didn't want to tell her family where I came from,

but the truth is I am not assumed of what my mother is, I am glad she is my mother and am glad that she choose to stay at home and take care of me and my sisters.

"mom back home we aren't aloud to be together until rose graduates witch is in a month so we were aloud to tell anyone tell then" her expression didn't change

"but now what's going to happen since they know, are you going to get into trouble" wow I never really thought about it before I calling Mrs. Hathaway all I cared about was finding Rose but now that my mom said something what was going to happen, was I going to get fired or after this experience will they be ok with it,

"I don't know mom but right now I don't care what happens to me, all I care about is finding Rose and I cant be worried about this" a little smile came out and she reached her hand up and brushed my cheek like she used to do when I was little

"How did I raise such a great man" when she said that I kissed her cheek

"Thank you mom, I am going to go take a shower now ok" then I headed upstairs and into the bathroom.

When I got in the shower I wished rose could be here with me and I could hold her in my arms, I would do anything to be able to do that again.

My legs gave out from under me and I fell down and the tears that I had been building up just came rushing out, my fears of never seeing Rose again just came right out and then I closed my eyes and put my hands together to pray

"Please god watch over Rose and keep her safe, and please bring her home to me"

I needed her,

I love her,

She is my soul mate,

She is my Roza!

RPOV

When I opened my eyes and it was over but the pain I felt was unbearable, I could feel the blood all over me like a blanket, I sat up a little and I looked around at least I was alone.

I tried to move and get off the bed but it felt like my insides were being ripped out of my body.

When I felt the pain all the memories of what happened started flew

back into my head, I started to cry and punch the pillow, god how could I let this happen, did I deserve this, did I lead him on some how to think that I wanted this, I hated my self. Still crying I looked down at myself and saw that I was still bleeding in some places and that I needed to get it all off of me, him, myself I felt like it was all over me, ignoring the pain I ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

I didn't care what it felt like,

I couldn't really feel it,

I felt numb to the world like nothing else could ever hurt me as much as I let him hurt me.

After about 5 minutes of being in the hot shower and crying I felt my eyes go heavy and I forgot where I was and I fell asleep.

I thought I would dream about that horrible night and picture it all over again but I didn't I woke up in a garden, I was surrounded by flowers and I could smell and feel them,

When I tried to move and run through the garden the pain came back again.

But I was in my dream I shouldn't still hurt. I looked around one more time and happiness filled my body. I knew where I was

"Adrain" I screamed and from behind a tree he appeared with a smile but it soon faded when he saw me, he rushed over

"What the hell happened to you" I was so happy to see him I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"How much time do I have" he looked at me knowing what I meant

"I can only do it for like 10 minutes Rose tell me what happened" I looked into his eyes knowing I couldn't tell him everything and knowing how much this would hurt him because I know he loved and cared about me.

"I was kidnapped, beaten and um" I looked into his eyes and then looked away

"And what Rose" I stated to cry

"And raped" I felt him tense at the word and I started to cry harder

"Adrain I need you to do something, I don't know where I am but I do know who took me, it was Dimitris father Derek, and I am in Russia don't know where in Russia just no I am there" he wasn't looking at me but I could tell he was about to hit something,

"Adrain look at me this is important, you have to save me, go to guardian petrov tell her to contact Dimitri and tell him who took me, can you do that for me." I felt something shaking me and I felt the pain on my legs and then I felt his hips on my thighs, I looked up at Adrain with tears in his eyes

"He is doing it again, please hurry please save me" then I was sucked out of the dream and was back in that horrible bedroom on the bed, I screamed out

"No please not again NO" but he didn't care he Japed and Japed and the pain got numb I couldn't feel anything,

I just laid there and got my life and my sanity drained from me I didn't care about anything,

I hated myself the only thing I wanted right now was to just roll over

And die.

**Review Please!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

************Sorry it took so long I had to take my son to get his flu shot and then I had a birthday party and a baby shower!!**

**But I should be able to update everyday till Friday then I am going away for the weekend, **

**So two days with out chapters then I will put another one up on Monday... hope you like it…..Enjoy! *************

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~Heaven~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

Chapter 9

**DPOV**

After I got out of the shower I went into my room and just laid in bed, I didn't want to be around anyone, I just want to be with my Roza.

I started thinking about all the good times we had together and that we were going to finally come out about our relationship and then this had to happen.

"What am I going to do with out her?"

I whispered to myself. Roza face popped into my head and I drifted off to sleep thinking of her!!!!

**RPOV**

I laid there not feeling anything,

Not caring about anything around me,

Until I realized he was almost done.

I was excited because I could go to sleep and talk to Adrian and tell him more about where I am, but then he leaned down and bit my neck.

I screamed it hurt for a second but then I felt the endorphins going through out my body it was the best thing that I felt the whole time I have been stuck in this horrible place.

Then I thought if he bit me every time he came it would be a better way to deal with everything else he was doing to me.

He left and I just laid there in peace why I drifted off to sleep hoping to see Adrian.

When I fell asleep I started dreaming about my wedding day and the dress I was going to where but then it all disappeared, then I was in Dimitri mother's house.

"Hello" yelling why I was walking around.

"Ohh Rose are you ok" it was Adrian running up behind me from the living room.

"Adrian I am so happy to see you but why are we at Dimitri" I asked curiously

"well I took a jet straight here as soon as you left and it got me here in ½ the time because we didn't stop" I was so excited that I leaped up into his arms and I didn't want to let him go, he was the people who could help me get out of here.

"Thank you so much, did you tell Dimitri? Are you guys looking for me?" I asked excited because I am going to be out of this horrible place soon.

When I was with Adrian in the dream I couldn't really feel the emotional pain, I felt the physical pain but I didn't feel the empty, I didn't feel helpless but who knows how I will feel after another couple of days in there.

"I did tell Dimitri and we are trying to find you" he said looking at the floor because he feels that he can do more.

"Adrian you have helped me so much I don't know how I will ever thank you" then made him smile but it was only a little on.

"How long have I been gone" I wanted to know because I have no clue,

I know it can't be long because I haven't eaten and if it was to long I would be near dead by now.

"From what Dimitri told us, you have been away for 7 days" what 7 days, I don't remember 7 days, but I did get knocked out that could have been a couple days there.

But does that mean that he could have taken me out of Russia.

"7 days, I haven't been away for 7 days, tell Dimitri that he could have taken me out of Russia" he looked at me scared and I could tell he was just as scared that I wasn't going to be found as I was.

"Rosa I am losing it please stay strong please we are coming as fast as we can we just don't know where to look" when he said that something popped into my head that would help them find me,

"Adrian tell Dimitri to go to Oksana she will go into my mind and see where I am, thank you Adrian" then I was taking out of the house and back to dreaming about my wedding"

**DPOV**

I woke up to my mom banging on the door.

My first thought was that they found Rose

"What's wrong what happened" my heart was pounding;

I am going to get my Rose.

"Come down stairs there is someone here to see you" she was surprised but also you could tell that she was worried that its might not be good news.

I just nodded and walked down the hall to go down stairs and she followed.

I was very surprised to find who it was sitting on my couch "Adrian how and why are you here" he stood up as soon as he heard my voice.

"Dimitri I got a jet and flew here right away it only took me ½ the time and the reason I am here is because I walked into Rose dream last night"

Angers filled my body, I hated when he did that stalked her dreams and tell her to leave me and be with him, and I can tell by his expression on his face that he knows I am pissed about him doing that.

I went to say something but then he finished.

"well went I saw her she was beet up really bad you could hardly tell it was here, she was naked and she had bruises up and down here body. She can't walk either I think she has broken bones" what Rose is hurt, she has been beating.

I could feel the tear coming out of my eyes and I feel back into the chair behind me and my mother came up and started rubbing my shoulders; she was crying to.

I looked up at Adrian and you could tell there was more, he took a deep breath and the tears started to come into his eyes

"She told me that she was kidnapped and he is beating her and" he took another breath and the tears started to drop

"he is rapping her and she knows who it is but she doesn't know where she is" he took another brake to breath but I couldn't wait, she knows who took her and she is being raped I was trying to stay calm and process this but I couldn't not why my Roza is being hurt.

I stood up and ran over to him and stood about 2in. from his face

"Who took her Adrian" I know she told him but he just kept breathing and the tears kept falling, it was like he couldn't speak,

"Tell me now damn it"

I couldn't take it anymore I need to know, and I mean now, he still didn't say anything, I was about to yell at him again when there was a knock at the door.

I took in a deep breath and walked away from Adrian and I wiped the tears off my face.

When I opened the door it was Mrs. Hathaway, and I just signed and looked at the floor because she knew about me and rose now and I know she wants to kill me right now but I just really didn't want to deal with this now, I want to know who took my Roza away.

"Hello come in we are just about to find out where Rose is" trying to distract her away from our relationship and to finding Rose.

"Someone knows where Rose is" she asked while walking in the door and into the living room and then she saw Adrian there

"What are you doing here" Adrian was about to explain but I jumped in

"he knows who kidnapped Rose because he walked into her dream and she told him" I made it short and sweet because right now all we need to know is who took her, I walked around rose's mom and went back to Adrian

"now who took Rose" I looked at him waiting for the answer, he looked away from me and after a minute he whispered the name that sent shivers down my spine and anger through out my body.

"Derek Belikov"

I heard my mom gasp and then I heard Jan say something but I just couldn't think about anything else but the fact that my dad had my rose and was rapping her and beating her.

"I am going to kill him" and I went running for the door but before I got there my mother was in front of it and Adrian and Jan had my arms.

"Get off of me we have to go get her"

"We don't know where she is, she doesn't even know" I didn't care, I would just ask people and then I would fine her.

"Look be for I got here I went back to check on Rose, it looks like he hasn't hit her anymore but" he trailed off and I couldn't take this anymore I grabbed him and throw him into the wall

"But what" I hissed through my teeth

"but she had a bit on her neck that she didn't have before" it was like a punch in the face, he is doing to her what he did to my mom, I turned and looked at my mom she was scared, and it was because she went through it, she knows what rose is going through.

I wrapped my arms around her as she started to cry, I didn't know what else to do. I don't know how to find Rose and – Adrian cut off my thoughts

"Rose also told me to tell you to go see Oksana she said that she will be able to see in her mind and know where she is"

I looked at him and my eyes widen because she was write she could look into Rose's mind and see her surroundings and know where she is, I have to get to her right away.

"Ok lets go to her now" I grabbed my keys and ran out the door, but only Jan followed me because it was night and the others weren't safe.

Tears falling down my face I got in and started driving as fast as I could to Oksana's house, all I could think about was getting Rose away from that man and holding her so tight and just telling her that it would never happen again, I would never let her out of my sight.

Then my thoughts were cut short when Jan started to speak

"You really love her don't you" I wasn't really expecting that but I guess this was a good time to talk since we had about a half an hour drive.

"yes I love her with all of my heart" I looked her straight in the eye when I said this and she shock her head and signed like she was about to say something that she thought she was going to regret

"Look its not going to be easy for others but I approve the marriage but if you hurt her, I will kill you"

I looked at her in disbelieve, she really was accepting us as a couple

"Thank you, that means a lot to me and I would never hurt her, its killing me write now that someone is hurting her and I cant do anything about it" just as I said the words I had forgotten that she didn't know what has happened to Rose.

"What do you mean that someone is hurting her" she looked agruy

"Well before you arrived Adrian was telling us that Rose has been beaten and raped repeatedly" I looked down because the tears started to come down again and then at the corner of my eyes I could see them coming down her mothers face too.

This is here daughter even thou she hasn't been there for her whole life doesn't mean she doesn't love her and not want this kind of things happing to her.

"We are going to find her and we are going to kill him ok" I looked at her and she nodded in agreement.

We could see Oksana house in the distance and we both tensed up because we are minutes from finding out where Rose is.

We park and walk up to the door, when I knocked on the door my hearted started to race, and all I could think about was I am going to get my Roza back.

******sorry it was more Dimitri point of view******

**Hoped you liked it!!!!! **

**Please Review!!!**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! Another Chapter Tomorrow~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Oksana opened the door to greet us she had a huge smile on her face

"Oh Dimitri this is a nice surprise, it is so good to see you and who might this be?" she said looking at Jan.

I pushed a smile back "its good to see you as well and this is Rose's mother Jan Hathaway" she opened the door more and moved to the side making a path

"Well it very nice to meet you please come in"

We smiled and followed her into the living room where she ushered us to sit on the couch, once we sat her husband Mark came in from the kitchen

"Dimitri, how are you?" reaching out to shake my hand and I did even thou I didnt want to touch anyone lately.

"Not so good that's why I am here" I looked down at the floor not wanting to see there expressions.

"Well how can we help you?"

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly before explaining everything

"I need your help finding Rose!

You see she was Kidnapped by my Father and he is beaten and raping her" I said that through my teeth and at a whisper, took another breath in and then continued

"Her friend Adrian walked through her dreams and saw her finding all this out and she told him that we need to come to you and you could tell us where she is because you could look through her eyes"

When I said the last sentence I looked up at her in hope that she would help us. She looked down at the floor and I sighed I though she was going to tell us no.

"Its ok you will be fine I am here to help"

We all shot a look to Mark and he was looking into Oksana eyes and she took a breath and looked back to me

"I will try but I can't promise you anything" I was so thrilled just by the fact that it could work.

"Thank you so much, how do we get started" I asked looking at Oksana a crossed the room

"I have to go into her mind, and Dimitri this isn't going to be easy for you I am going to be saying everything that is going on, her feelings, her surroundings.

I am going to need someone writing everything I say down"

"I will" Jan offered before anyone else and that was good because I don't know if I would be able to write down everything.

"Ok Mark can you get her a pen and paper please" as she started to say it he was already back because he knows what she was thinking before she said it.

"Ok now I need silence, I really have to concentrate" we are looked at her as she closed her eyes but no one said anything.

We all just watched and after about 10 minutes she started to talk

"She is in a room,

Gray walls

No pictures

2 doors. One is the bathroom, the other is the exit but she can reach it because she is chained to the wall.

The ankle the chain is wrapped around is raw you can see her bone in some places because the chain is too tight.

She has a bed and a refrigerator but nothing else.

There is a window but I can't see out of it from where she is laying on the bed.

I am going into her feelings now,

she has a broken pelvis and a broken nose, her arm is dislocated from where he tied her up" I couldn't handle this, I had tears falling out of my eyes; all I want to do is help my Roze and make all her pain go away.

She took in a deep breath before starting up again.

"she doesn't care about he physical pain anymore because the internal pain is worse, she feels like her insides have been cut out and she can feel herself dieing and she doesn't care, she would rather die then live another day in this place."

She opened her eyes and looked at us, the hurt in my chest became stronger like it was about to just cut through me.

"I cant deal with her feelings anymore, she is cold and dark inside, like nothing in the world matters and she feels nothing towards anyone, she is just dark, kind of just evil" he words trailed off as I stopped listening to her and just kept repeating the words that she said _she is cold and dark inside and nothing in the world matters anymore_

Did I not matter to her anymore, does she think that I gave up on her, does she not love me anymore.

I just couldn't stop my mind from thinking that she didn't care about me anymore.

I wouldn't be able to deal with that, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

But I also couldn't blame her, this was my fault I never should have left her to go by herself, nor should I have left her with my dad at the party.

I think Jan know what I was thinking because she grabbed my hand and squeezed really tight

"It isn't you fault there was nothing that you could have done to prevent this from happening" I know she didn't believe that but she was just wanted to make me feel better and I appreciate her for that. But I still think it's my fault.

"Thank you" I tried to give her a smile but it wouldn't come out.

"Dimitri" Oksana called me turning my attention from Jan to her

"Yes"

"I am going to go back in and force her to get up and look out the window, I am going to start saying land marks that I see, so we can find out where she is. I want you to keep an open mind and try to see if you recognize anything." I looked at her and nodded I couldn't really do anything else.

"Ok now I need quite again"

We all sat still again and it took her another 10 minutes before she started talking again.

"Ok she is moving towards the window, its day time I would say about 4 in the afternoon, there a lot of trees on the right side of a road. But on the left side there is a river that has a big windmill next to it.

I don't see any other houses, she is on the first floor and there is a white picketed fence that is going around the year.

From where I am standing it looks like she is on the left side of the house looking at the road.

If I look down the road I can only see woods but when I look down the river I see a bridge, it is old"

Then she jumped

"It's the old train bridge by stony river right outside of Novosibirsk" then she stopped and her eyes widened and now she looked terrified

"What's wrong" I need to know what she was seeing even if I didn't want to know.

She looked down and then started to continued

"The door just opened and she walked inside, she is started to scream and back away, she is begging him to stop but he just keeps getting closer. He is now right in front of her and she is crying." She takes a deep breath and the tears start coming down her faces, I know she doesn't want to see this just as bad as I don't want to hear it.

But she keeps on going.

"He is kissing her neck and she feels nauseas, he is pulling her neck up for her to look at him and he wipes away her tears

"Tell me you love me" he says to her while rubbing her face"

He wants her to tell him she loves him! She will never love him, she loves me I am her soul mate I am the love of her life she will never love anyone the way she loves me, and he thinks because he kidnapped her that she loves him.

I am going to have a lot of fun killing this sorry son of a B*t*h.

**(I know Dimitri never cusses but I thought because of the situation) **

"She rolled her eyes and spit in him face "I will never love you" she said in a cold voice and then he throw her on the bed and punched her in the face repeatedly until she was knocked out."

Then she gasps and I looked up at her

"I was ripped out of her head when he knocked her out, Dimitri we have to hurry I don't think she has much time left"

Before she was done I was already heading to the door and Jan followed and right before I was about to leave I turned and faced Oksana who was crying her eyes out in Marks chest

"Thank you, I don't know how I will ever thank you enough" she just nodded and that all I need and I turned and left.

It would take about 30 minutes to get there from here and I just hope that we make it in time.

Once we got into the car Jan started to speak for the second time since we got to Oksana "how could she do that" even thou she didn't say it I knew what she was talking about

"Oksana is a sprint user like Lisse and Mark is shadow kiss like rose, there for she can go into peoples minds, kind of like Adrian can go into peoples dreams" she nodded her head when she realized how it worked.

"Dimitri do you think we will be able to save her" I didn't know what to say I wanted to say yes, but in the back of my mind I couldn't promise her that.

"I hope so" and then I saw a tear drop from her eye and I realized that I have never seen her like this.

She was always strong and never let emotions effect her judgment.

But then that was also when she was out fighting Strigoi and when her daughter was kidnapped.

I liked this Jan and I wish Rose could see this side of her too and realize that her mom really does love her and would do anything for there.

We didn't talk much after that, I was too lost in my mind about rose and how I was going to kill my father.

About 25 minutes later we turned down the street and I saw I river and the windmill and then I saw the house and from where I was I could see the window that Oksana was looking out of.

We parked are car behind a tree and decided it would be better if we walked because it would give us the element of surprise. Even thou they aren't Strigoi, does not mean that there are not other people in the house with them.

We where in the trees far enough that no one could see us but close enough to see the road so we would know if we were heading into the woods and not towards the house.

It took about 15 minutes to get down the street and in front of the house,

I was about to walk out of the woods towards the house when Jan grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

_Damn she is strong for a 5ft woman_ I said to myself

"We need to have a plan.

We can't just walk up and knock on the door"

She was right and I knew it but I just want to get rose out of there and I want to do it fast.

"Ok what do you suggest?" I looked at her ready for anything that she had coming.

"Ok I was thinking they know who you are, right" I nodded and she continued

"I will go up and knock on the door and you stand at the side where they cant see you, I will try and sell them something and when they start thinking I ant a threat I will give you a sign and you stake them" I just looked at her with a crazy look on my face

"There not Strigoi" I didn't know if she realized this or not.

"I know but we have to kill them and that's the only way we can do it fast" I nodded understanding what she was saying and that she was right.

"Alright what's the signal and we should get going" I told her and let her walk in front of me, to put our plan in motion.

"Ok I will scratch my nose" I smiled a little

"Ok"

We walked up the stairs onto the porch and I hid on the side other side of the door where I could see Jan but who ever answered the door couldn't see me.

She looked at me to check and see if I was ready and I gave her a nodded and she knocked on the door very lightly.

My heart started to pound when I heard footsteps getting louder as someone walked to the front door.

A man answered and looked at Jan with questioning eyes

"May I help you" and she gave him one of those man eating smiles that Rose always does to get what she wants from me.

"yes my car broke down up the street and I was wondering if I could possible use your phone" I was about to laugh, I have never seen Jan act like this, she was acting just like Rose; she was using her body and being a woman to get want she wanted.

"Yes sure you can" she smiled

"Thank you" she scratched her nose when she said it and I knew that was my q, I jumped out and staked him; he didn't even have time to scream.

I looked at Jen and gave her a smile "good job and you don't know how much you reminded me of rose just now" she laughed and walked through the door stepping over the body.

We looked around, and did seem like there was anyone else in the house.

We started down the hall and we came to the door that looked like the room rose was being kept in.

I looked a Jan and she gave me a nodded and then I took a deep breath and twisted the door knob.

When I walked into the room it was dark but I knew it was the right room when I heard his voice.

"You idiot I told you not to ever come in here. Get out" I just couldn't control myself I reached for the switch and turned it on and ran into the room.

When I saw him on top of her, and she was unconscious I lunged at him and he just stood there and laughed.

"What's wrong son" he said when he dodged me

"I am not your son, you are a disgusting pervert" the smile didn't even leave his face, witch was annoying me even more. I hadn't even looked at Rose yet; I wanted to take care of him first because I knew if I would have looked at her I would have forgotten all about him.

"Dimitri this is what you do to woman like her, she is a blood whore; you get what you want from them and you beat them to keep them quite" that's it I couldn't take this anymore,

"She is not a blood whore she is my fiancé and she didn't give you what you wanted you took it from her" I spit it throw my teeth

"You don't marry woman like her, aren't you getting it. I did think so you could get rid of her and go find a nice Moroi woman to be with"

I started to laugh, I couldn't help myself and I couldn't even stop, I just kept laughing "you think you did this for me" I was still laughing because he was crazy.

"Yes I did this for you" and then I stopped and my I could tell my face turned pale

"You took the love of my life and raped her and then beat her.

You destroyed her life but you did it for me.

You are a sick bastard you did this for your own amusement and now you are going to pay for it"

When I said those last few words a smile turned up on his face because he thought that I was by myself and that he could take me if I ran towards him but then I smiled back at him when I saw Jan walk up behind him and kick him in the back.

When he fell I ran over and kicked him in the face about 5 times and then in the stomach, after he was unconscious I looked up to Jan

"Do you think we should stake him" she looked down at the body and saw that he was still breathing

"Yes he is still alive, but I think I am going to torture him a little first. You go help Rose I will be back in a few minutes" I nodded and she handed me a set of keys then I watched her drag his body from the room.

Taking in a couple of deep breaths I turned around and saw my Roza laying a crossed the bed.

Ran to her and unlocked the chain that was cutting her ankle and held her in my arms.

She was still breathing but she was in such bad shape. I couldn't even recognize her, it was just how they described it, her face was all bruised up, and her nose was broken.

I started to cry and talk to her.

"I am sorry rose that I let this happen to you, I love you so much, I will never let anything happen to you again I promise, Roza just open your eyes, I love you look at me please"

I pulled her head to my chest and started crying harder.

Then I heard my father screaming from the other room and joy flashed through my body.

"Dimitri" my heart skipped a beat when I heard that beautiful voice say my name, I pulled her away a little to look into her eyes but she pull me back to her and started crying.

"Its ok I am here now Roza, everything is going to be ok I promise" I just wanted to lay there and hold her in my arms and never let her go but we had to get out of here and get her to the hospital.

I picked Rosa up and when she screamed out in pain I thought my heart was getting ripped out of my chest.

"Rose I am sorry I have to get you to the hospital" she nodded and tried to hold back the pain from everything I moved her.

I walked in the next room and got Jan she had killed him by stabbing him with the stake in about every part of his body and watching to do the heart for last.

When she saw me she left the body and walked with me back to the car to get Rose to the hospital and try to get back to our lives.


	11. AN please read

**AN**

**Hey guys I know that this isn't what you want to see because I know it has been a while since I have updated but I just finished writing the next chapter and I just have to type it up!!! **

**I am hoping to have it typed up and up tomorrow!!**

**I just want you guys to hold on a little longer, and thanks for all the reviews keep them coming and I hope you like the next chapter I made it a little longer to make up for not writing for a while! **

**I am really sorry I won't go that long with out writing again I just had a lot of things going on in my life! **

**Can't wait to get the review for the next chapter I really hope you enjoy it!!!**

**Chapter 11 will be up on Jan. 21. 2010**

**Heaven**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Hope you guy enjoy!**

I woke up not wanting to open my eyes because I didn't know if he would be there looking down at me waiting for me to become conscious so he could hurt me again.

But I knew I had to face him some time I couldn't just lay there with me eyes closed pretending to be asleep, but when I tried to open them I couldn't it was to bright and it hurt my eyes.

I laid there for a little while; with my eyes closed trying to get use to the bright room.

Wait why am I in a bright room, where am I? The room Derek had me locked in was always dark and cold, it didn't get much sunlight.

Where am I? Did he take me som- right in the middle of my thought I started remembering the events that have happened over the course of time.

I shot up out of the bed, forgetting about the bright light.

I tried shutting and opening them again but they still burning not letting me get a good look at what is around me.

It took about 5 minutes but my vision started to come back and I see that I am in a hospital room and I relaxed a little knowing I wouldn't have to deal with Derek.

I saw the machine I was hooked up to and the IV in my arm, I thought I was going to throw up.

I pulled the IV out of my arm, I would most likely get in trouble by the doctor for that one later but I didn't care.

I started to look over myself, I had a lot of bruises, scratches and a cast on my lag, and a brace around my pelvis.

It looked a lot worse then I felt, I thought I would hurt a little more but I don't feel any pain.

I know dhampir heal fast but I have only been here one day.

They must have me on some kind of pain killers, do they who I am I don't need pain killers I can take the pain, I ant taking any more my body will heal itself.

Finally looking around the room there are flowers and balloons that say get well soon.

Then I look on the other side of the room and she him sleeping in a chair, witch looks really unconvertible.

He looked exhausted probably from worrying about me, I wanted to call out his name and wake him up but when I tried to speak nothing would come out.

I tried to swallow and try again but still nothing, my throat was really dry and icky probably because I can't remember the last time I drank or ate anything, I guess this is what dehydration is.

I found the button for the nurse's station on the side of my bed, it only took about a minute for one to walk in, and

"Can I get you something" she said in a whisper when she saw that Dimitri was asleep.

I still couldn't talk so I motioned for a drink; she nodded and left to get me something.

She was back before I knew it with a cup of water, as I started to drink my throat began to feel better, I had drank it all before I even realized I was doing it.

I felt my voice coming back, it was still scratchy and low but the nurse could hear me

"Can I get some more please" I didn't think I said that very loudly but I must have because as soon as I started to talk Dimitri jumped out of the chair and ran to my side.

"Oh Rose are you alright? How do you feel? Can I get you something? Maybe I should go get the doctor" he turned to the door and went to walk but I grabbed his arm

" Dimitri its okay" he turned around and I looked into his eyes I could see a lot of different emotions hurt, regret, revenge, love, sadness, gilt.

He leaned down and went to kiss the top of my forehead but I got scared and moved away, like I was scared of his touch but I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

"I am sorry I guess it was just a reflex" he just looked down at my hand and started playing with my fingers.

I hated causing him pain and making him got through this, I hate myself for letting this happen.

I am supposed to be a guarded I have trained my whole life to be able to protect people and have courage and strength to stand up for myself.

But one man has made me believe that I am not good enough and made me see that I am nothing but a blood whore and that's all I ever will be.

Who was I kidding did I really think Dimitri was going to marry me, what can I give him, nothing I am disgusting and not good enough for anyone.

I can't be Lissa guardian I just need to leave and let everyone get on with there lives without me.

I look up at Dimitri and see him staring at me.

"I…I am sorry" I didn't really give him the details of why I am sorry I hope he will just understand.

He raises his one eyebrow like he always does

"Why are you sorry, it isn't your fault this happened to you it mine" what he blames himself that just makes this worse and harder to do.

Why does he have to be a gentleman all the time?

"What. why do you think this is your fault" trying to get a little more information out of him before I tell him I am leaving and cant marry him.

"I brought you here and it was my father who did this to you" he spit the last line out through his teeth like he was trying to hold himself together.

I had never seen him like this he has always been so strong and the type to not show emotion.

I felt like this was the time to tell him, I moved my hand away from his.

"I can't marry you" his head shot up in disbelief.

"Why" I knew that's what he was going to ask but how do you tell someone you love that you are leaving because you aren't good enough for them.

I guess I should just come right out and say it.

I let out a sigh before looking back up at him.

"Because after I get released I am not going back to the academy, I am going to move somewhere else" by the look on his face he couldn't believe what I was saying.

"No your not, your coming back to the academy with me" he said very firmly like he was trying to be my mentor now and give me orders

"I am sorry but the day you started fucking I was the day you stop being my mentor and giving me orders" I moved the covers off my legs and tried to get up, I just couldn't lie anymore.

" NO I am your mentor till you turn 18 weather you like it or not and weather I am fucking you or not, now get back in bed and get some rest" why couldn't get just understand I don't want to go back there, there is no reason for me to continue training I ant going to be a guarding.

"I can't lie down anymore, and there is nothing for me back at the academy" he came over to the other side of the bed and took my hand to help me stand.

"Don't touch me" I snapped and he backed away looking even more hurt.

"What do you mean there is nothing for you at the academy, what about becoming a guardian and protecting Lissa" I shot out a laugh

"how can I protect Lissa from Strigoi when I cant even protect myself from a moroi man, I am no guardian I just another Blood Whore that got beat up for thinking she was anything different" I felt the tears come down my face and I tried to whip them away before he saw but I didn't.

With in seconds I was in his arms

"Do you really believe that" I started to sob into his chest as he held me.

I finally started to calm down and he pulled me away to look in my eyes.

"Rose you are not a Blood whore, you are one of the Strongest, Independent, selfless people I know and yea right now you might not think your good enough to be a guardian or my wife but you are and you will get through this its just going to take some time. You can't run away, you need to stand up and prove to him that you are good enough and believe in yourself like I believe in you. I love you Roza and I ant going to leave you or stop pushing you because I know you want to be Lissa guardian more then anything."

I couldn't help but start crying again because he was right not being Lissa guardian would kill me.

And I need to try and be brave but I feel like that person is so far away and I don't know how to find her.

"I will try but I can't go back just yet." He nodded still hugging me

"I do love you Dimitri and I am sorry for what I said to you. I feel like you deserve better" he looks down at me

"You're the best there is Roza" and he kissed the top of my head.

Maybe I could find my way back. Just then there was a light knock on the door and then my doctor came in.

"Hello Miss. Hathaway I was just looked over your chart and I am going to need to get more blood to take some more test but other then that you good to go home" he said looking down at the clipboard not looking up at me even when he was talking.

"But you need to get a lot of rest and have someone around to help you take a shower or walk up and down the stairs, I don't think your body is up to accomplishing those tasks by yourself and we don't want to take the chance of you falling. Other then that; do you have any questions for me?"

"I am having trouble sleeping" he looked away from me and back down at my chart, started writing things down.

"Alright I am going to give you a prescription to take and hour before you go to bed. That should help you, but don't take in if your taking a nap it meant for you to get a full 8 hours of sleep. If that doesn't work tonight call me tomorrow and we will bring you back in for a sleep study." I nodded

"Thank you Doctor"

"Another thing that might help is talking about what happened to you, you need to go about like nothing ever really happened because if you start changing you and how you saw yourself then he won, have a good day Mrs. Hathaway" and he walked out, he was so right; if I don't become a guardian and I don't marry Dimitri then he wins because that's what he didn't want me to do.

He told me I wasn't good enough to marry his son and that I will always just be a Blood Whore.

I can't let him win I can't change my life because him.

"I am sorry Dimitri, I want to go back to the academy I want to become Lissa guardian and I want to become your wife"

"Good I am glad I didn't want to have to drag you back against your will" he had a straight face till I looked up at him and then he smirked.

"You would have done that wouldn't you" I couldn't help but smile, picturing him caring me through the air port why I am kicking and screaming.

"Yea I have brought you back before didn't I?" I thought back to the first time I ever saw him; he was coming for me and Lissa to bring us back to the academy after we had been away for 2 years.

"But back then was difference"

"And why is that" I let myself smirk

"I didn't have the training that I do now to kick your ass" after I said it I regretted my words, how could I kick his ass, I don't have that training anymore I couldn't even take on Derek.

"Well I did have the training" he just shook his head

"You still do, you have to stop second guessing yourself. Rose you have what it takes to be a great guardian but you have to get over this. Look tells me how it happened it might help if you told someone" I thought back to how I ended up there.

"I had just left the house and I was going for a run, i got about a half of a mile up the road when a van pulled up next to me. And hit me on the head with something. I don't remember anything after that till I woke up in that room with my foot chained to the wall."

It didn't make me feel better to talk about it; it made me feel worse by re living the experience.

"Now how is that your fault? How could you have done anything different? You couldn't fight back because he knocked you unconscious and then chained you up. He knew if he didn't do those things then you would have kicked him ass" I guess he is right I didn't really have a chance to fight.

Why does he always have a way of making me feel better?

"Thank you for that but can we just go home" he helped me get dressed and then walk down to the blood bank, it only took about 5 minutes and I was walking out of the hospital, the ride home was quit witch was nice.

When we walked into the house Dimitri's sister and mother came running and pulled me into a hug.

At first I was shocked I wasn't really use to the affection but after a second I hugged them back.

Dimitris mom was the first to pull back; "I am so sorry" she almost started to cry before I stopped her

"You don't need to be sorry I just want to go about things like this never happened deal" trying to convince myself just as much her. They agreed and went back to what they had been doing and then I excused myself to go upstairs.

I lay on the bed just trying to relax because I have been really tired lately from all the stress I have been under and the lack of sleep. I wonder if I will ever really be able to go back to normal, I hope I can learn to forget about what happened and move on.

But only time will tell if I can ever like myself again. I was just staring up at the ceiling when Dimitri walked in,

"Are you okay" did he really just ask me that. I was raped and beaten for days and he is going to ask if I am okay.

"As good as I can be I guess" when I said that he came over and put his arm around my shoulder, what has been going on with him lately.

"Dimitri what's wrong" he just looked at me like I was supposed to answer the question "what do you mean what's wrong" I slid his arm off my shoulder and stood up facing him.

"I have never seen you like this, you're always strong and dependable in situations" he just looks down at his hands

"I feel helpless like I can't help you with what's going on, I couldn't help to prevent it, and ever since you have been gone I have felt helpless like no matter what I do it still doesn't matter"

"don't say that there is nothing you can do, but be the strong dependable bad ass god I know you are because that is what I need right now, not someone that is worries about what there going to say because they don't want to take the chance on hurting me or doesn't touch me because he afraid. I need things to go back the way they were for me to get better and that means you tell me how you feel and what's on your mind ok" he nodded

"Wow I feel like the mentor now, look at me" I demanded he did with a smile on his face; then I give him a light kiss.

"See that's better" I move to stand in between his lags and he wraps his arms around me and puts his head on my stomach.

"Ok well I need a shower so come on" I moved and grabbed his hand but he didn't more, just looked at me funny.

"What the doctor said I couldn't get in the shower by myself so your coming with me" after that he didn't protest.

When we got out of the shower is was about 9:45 and I wanted to go to bed.

I put on my pj's and climbed in, Dimitri followed a few minutes later and I curled up in his chest.

For the first time in weeks I feel safe, like nothing can hurt me in his arms.

"I love you Dimirti good night" he kissed my head

"I love you too Roza good night" then we drifted off you sleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling more refreshed then I have in a long time, I didn't have a nightmare and I slept all night. I think it was because Dimitri held me all night.

I could feel him sign under me signaling that he was awake and think about something.

"Good morning" not even lifting my head from his chest. I felt today was the start of a good day.

He shifted under me "I didn't know you were away, did I wake you up" he has probably been away for a while and not want to more because he didn't want to wake me up, witch is really sweet.

"No I just woke up, what about u how long have you been up" giving him a kiss before he answered

"A couple of hours" I knew it

"And you just laid here because you didn't want to wake me" he didn't answer

"How did you sleep" I couldn't help but laugh

"good job avoiding the question but surprisingly I slept very well and I think that has something to do with you, but I am hungry can we get some food" I went to get up but he pulled me down.

"What I am trying to act normal and I can't remember when I ate last" he jumped off the bed

"Fine food it is" he pulled me off the bed and through me over his shoulder and started to carry me down the hall.

"What are you doing" I couldn't stop myself from not laughing

"What the doctor said you couldn't walk down the stairs alone" I couldn't stop laughing because he was right I wasn't supposed to walk down the stairs alone; it felt so good to laugh like this.

We came into the kitchen and everyone looked at us besides his mom who just answered the phone. "What she wanted food" he said innocently and everyone laughed at him. But he still hadn't put me down. "Rose the phone is for you it's the doctor"

I wonder what he wanted "hey doc how are you?" he started talking about my blood work and all the test he did. And then I couldn't hear anymore I knew he was talking but I couldn't hear him.

"I have to go" and I hung up before he could say anything else.

"Dimitri put me down" I stop laughing and you could tell I wasn't kidding. Everyone else stops talking and turn towards me but as soon as he put me down I walked out the front door and sat on the porch.

I can't believe that this is happening, why couldn't it just be over and let me forget, this morning when I woke up I felt that my life might get better I was laughing and having fun. But it seems like as soon as I am starting to be happy someone always kicks my feet out from under me.

What am I going to do, what is Dimitri going to say, he is going to be so disappointed in me.

What if he doesn't want to marry me anymore?

My thoughts were going a mile a minute I didn't even notice when he walked out till he put his hand on my knee.

"Rose what did the doctor say" the tears started to come before I could stop them.

"He got my blood work back"

"Is something wrong" I nodded and looked away from him

"rose whatever it is we will get through it together" I still couldn't look at him, i really hope he does understand we can get through this together because I don't know what I would do with out him.

"Rose talk to me" I could hear the pleading in his voice and I turn to look him straight in the eyes.

"I'm Pregnant"

**I know it is long but I hope you enjoyed it don't forget to review!!! **


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I know it has been forever but I hope yall like it!

"What" Dimitri finally said something after standing on the porch looking at the sky for 10 minutes?

"The doctor said I am pregnant" I tried to have happiness in my voice but I couldn't get pass the news. It seem like everything is happening to me, if it isn't one thing it's another.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Dimitri jumped up and started pacing.

"omg she is pregnant" then he started punching the house, " damn it she is having my dad's kid"

What the hell did he say "What" but he didn't stop he kept on hitting the house and going on and on about what the hell he was going to do.

"Dimitri stop" but he kept going I tried grapping him but he just kept going.

"Dimitri you need to stop, the doctor wants me to come there right now for some test why don't you stay here and clam down why I take care of this" by take care of this I mean get rid of, I can't have my fiancé fathers baby. I don't even know how to get my head around all of this crap at keeps happening to me.

I am Dimitri sit down on the chair and call his mom to watch over him, while I go and see the doctor.

Dimitri was to out of it to protest, I just need to be alone with my thoughts and just walk.

I hardly remember the walk to the hospital I was too involved with my thought on what I was going to do. I knew I didn't want to have the baby because of who the father was and how it happened, but could I really just give my child up. Then I would be worse than my mother, at least she let me stay alive. I had no clue what to do and how I am going to deal with this for the rest of my life.

Maybe I will just have the baby and give it up like my mother did, but than what if the baby comes to me later wondering why I just gave them up.

But I was pulled from my thought when I doctor came out "Rose I want to get a sonogram to see how far along you are and your due date" I just shook my head to tell him I understood but I couldn't find my voice. I started to follow him down a hall and into a room.

Once he closed the door "you can sit on that bed for now I still have a few questions "I nodded again.

"Ok Miss Hathaway, do you know when the first day of your last period was" I don't really know, I don't remember having my period for a while. "no I am sorry I don't know" he nodded and was writing everything down on a note pad. "Do you know who the father is or do you have multiple partners" what the hell kind of question was that. It could only be one person baby.

"I know who the father it" I said with disgust in my voice. But he didn't catch on to that.

"Alright do you know how you're going to handle your pregnancy" what is he talking about. "Handle my pregnancy" he finally looked up from the paper and at me

"Well your 17 years old are you going to keep your baby or are going to get rid of it maybe adoption" I nodded "I haven't made a decision yet. He nodded finished writing and then stood and walked to door and called a nurse in.

"Ok Miss Hathaway you can lay back and relax I am going to lift up you shirt and start the sonogram" I just nodded I was finding it kind of heard to talk at this point.

The nurse turned off the light and the doctor put some cold gel on my belly which made me shiver. Then it started. I was looking at the screen not really sure of what I was looking at. I think the doctor saw my confused look and points to the screen

"That's your baby" and then I saw it I could see everything its nose and head and feet. I couldn't help the tears the came from my eyes.

"Wow you're about 12 weeks along due around March 7th" I was too busy looking at the screen to hear what the doctor was saying. He then whipped the gel off my belly and handed me 4 pictures of my baby.

"Well do you have any questions" I was in my own little world "wait do we know how far along I am" the doctor looked at me like I was crazy. I just told you, you didn't hear m"

" I am sorry I was really listening" he just smiled and nodded " you are 12 weeks due March 7th, now you are feel to leave have a great day and take care of yourself and that baby" I am 12 weeks that can only mean one thing… I jumped up and walked as fast as I could out of the hospital and back home.

I ran up to the house and rushed inside, I searched the living room but there was no one there. I could hear Dimitri's voice coming from the kitchen so I rushed in there but then I stopped and listen to what they were talking about.

"Mom what am I going to do. She is my life but I keep putting her life in danger and causing her more pain"

"Dimitri that isn't true, this isn't your fault just like it isn't hers" she was right

"mom she is having my father's baby, how am I supposed to be ok with that and just let her whole life be ruined because my dad was a pig, she deserves better than me, someone that can protect her, not someone that's going to make her life worse" I felt my heart break did he really think he wasn't good enough for me.

"Dimitri you don't honestly believe that do you?"

"what else am I supposed to believe, how is she going to become a guardian now, without regretting her decision , I think it will be better if I am out of the picture"

"No Dimitri she is going to need your help write now to get through all this, she needs you"

" but I can't be here for her when she is having my dad's baby" then he stands up "I think I am just going to pack my stuff and leave before she gets back" I felt the tears coming down my face and when he turned around to walk upstairs to pack he saw me.

"How much did you hear?"

"I heard enough" I didn't know what to say, did I tell him the truth or was he still going to leave, so I just stood there.

"What did the doctor say" did he really want to know, but did it really matter.

"Does it make a difference, don't you have packing" I felt my heart being ripped out of my chest with every word I said but I knew it was true if he didn't want to stay I wasn't going to make him, even if I needed him more than anything.

"Roza" he tried to touch me but I moved away. He tried again and I moved again but the third time he succeeded and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Roza I love you but I just think it's for the best" that made me snapped I jumped out of his grip

"how dare you say it's for the best, it's not it's just so you don't have to deal with responsible and taking care of your own damn kid" I started scream things before thinking.

"What did you say" my head snapped up and looked at him

"Yea I know you heard me. I am 3 months Dimitri, it's you baby, but it really doesn't make a difference there's the door, have a good life" I didn't mean that I didn't want him to leave but he wanted to and I need to starting thinking about how the hell this happened"

"It's my baby" I was not in the mood for him right now, how many times did I have to say it.

"YES" I screamed as loud as I could which got the attention of everyone in the house who was now in the living room with us.

"but how is that possible" that's what I was trying to figure out myself, this goes against everything that I have ever known, as everyone was congratulating us and hugging Dimitri I spaced out forgetting about everything but my baby.

What was going to happen to my baby? Would people in our world accept my child because it was different? Would he or she be different? Would it be a Dhampire or a Moroi? Is it because I am shadow kiss? Does that mean my child is going to have the same effects that I do? I had so many questions but who could I ask. It has never been heard of that 2 dhampire had a baby.

I couldn't talk to Dimitri because he is just as confused as I am and he doesn't even know if he wants to stay around or not. Maybe I can talk to Oksana, she might know about this. I got up to walk out of the house when two large arms stopped me.

"Where are you going" I should have just told him but I was to upset with him

"Why does it matter to you" then I freed myself from his arms I heard him sign

"Roza can we please talk" I wanted to be stubborn and say no and just leave and go and talking to Oksana but I know we need to talk. I nodded and started walking very carefully and slowly up the stairs with Dimitri following.

I sat on the bed "so are you leaving"

He smiles I am glad he thinks this is funny "you really think I would leave you and my child"

"Well you were going to leave me before wants different now"

" Roza I thought it would be better for you if I wasn't here because I thought it was my father's kid, I am sorry but I couldn't just sit around and be okay with you having another guys kids".

I could understand where he is coming from. "I am sorry I am being so mean" he lets out another laugh and comes over to me "I guess you can blame that on your hormones" I smacked him in the shoulder but I couldn't help but to laugh. We just sat there for a minute holding each other and letting everything sink in.

"I was thinking about going and talking to Oksana to see if you have ever heard of anything about it"

"Roza I think that's a great idea but I think you need to get some rest first, this has been a very eventful day" I was feeling a little tired maybe he was right. "Only if you stay with me" he nodded and lies down next to me. I guess I didn't realize just how tired I was because before I knew it I was sleeping and back at the academy.

But I didn't see anyone," Adrain where are you I know you're here"

I was very surprised to see that it wasn't just Adrain it was Lisse too!

"omg Lissa" I ran up and gave her a hug, I didn't want to let her go, it had felt like forever since I have seen her.

"How are you here, did you finally figure out how to dream walk"

"No I wish I am sleeping and Adrain is connecting our dreams because I really wanted to see you and see how you are doing"

I couldn't help the smile that came to my lips, I know I don't quite understand it yet but I love the fact that I am having Dimitri's baby, it's something I thought I could never give him and now I can.

"I am great and I have some news" Adrain hadn't said anything since we started the dream and I thought it was because he was letting me and Lissa catch up but I don't think that's it

"How is it possible" I guess he already knew

"How do you know?"

"You area" I looked down I should have known he would guess I wonder why Lissa hadn't

"What's going on" Lissa Finally butts in "I'm Pregnant" laughing while I am saying it to make little of the situation because it seem Adrain didn't like it too much.

"What how is that possible" I was thinking the same thing

"I don't know we aren't sure we are going to ask Oksana when I get up from nap to see if she has any insight on the subject"

"God ROSE how could u be so stupid and careless, haven't you ever heard of protection. How are you going to be my Guardian now what are you just going to stay in Russia and become a Blood Whore"

My mouth fell open did she really just say that to me

"Lissa I didn't plan this and I didn't use protection because I didn't exactly think it could happen, and I don't know but I can still be your guardian, Dimirti will help me"

"Whatever Rose your only thinking about yourself, how are you going to be my guardian if you can even graduate because you're pregnant "

"Lissa I can't believe you saying this stuff and you think I am the one being selfish look how your sounding right now, I think you need time to process all of this I think we should end this dream"

Right before Adrain ended the dream Lissa called out something I thought I would never hear come from her mouth.

"Why don't you just stay in Russia you Blood whore" and then the dream faded and I was back and Dimitri's room in Dimitri's arms where I felt safe but I could stop the tear the came down my face.

I know it has been a years since I have updated and I am really sorry but I hope you guys liked it I know it wasn't that long but I have more to come and I promise it won't take a year


End file.
